A Walk on Vanitys Ruins
by Tio-Chan
Summary: Review please: Bakura offers Danielle an option, He get's her, and the death of his light Ryou, and he leaves her family and newfound friends alone...The question is, will he force to accept?
1. A stray Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! So don't sue me.  
  
Author's notes: This will definately be shorter than the rest of the Family Heirlooms Saga. Pegasus is only slightly unstable, Danielle is little more than a walking corpse for the most part. Ryou isn't exactly faring well either. None the less this going to have a very Silent Hill-ish feel to it. (Dark glooming and enough to scare the shit out of you at times.) Let's just say you know Danielle's "Powers"? Well their kindly on the fritz in the absense of her sanity. And let's not forget Vincent Danielle's psychologist sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Report 1: A stray child  
  
She sat there her head swaying idoly to the side her fingers wrenching at eachother. She was by far his most difficult case to crack. She was like...It was like she should have already died years ago but he body was still being held to this world. It was like someone had brought her body back, but forgot to restore her soul. For three Years her father had been bringing her to him in hopes that perhaps he could point out something that would "wake her up" No such luck though. Dimmed emeralds were boring into him. Yes Vincent could take a lot of things but looking this particular patient in the face was not one of them. "SO Danielle... I'm not going to play around, You do know you've been coming to me for quiet some time now don't you?" His blue eyed gaze was only greeted by the same blank stare. The red hairs fell idoly around her face as she sat on the floor before him. The brilliant green eyes were only matched by the redness surrounding them,wether from lack of sleep or naturally she was the perfect portrait of mental illness. "Danielle Listen to me." He stood from his chair and walked over to the girl glasping a hand under her chin and staring her strait in the face. It filled him with fear to get a close up of those vacant eyes. If he were to believe in things such as the living dead he would believe she was one of them. "Danielle I can't do anything to help you if you won't talk." She said nothing but placed her hand absently on his feeling it as though she didn't believe it was there. Perhaps even her father was afraid to touch her. "Can you at least tell me what's wrong with you? " He asked tucking back a fallen strand of his own black hair and pushing his glasses back onto his nose. The emeralds still lusterless as they may be stared with a strange gleam of insanity into his very soul as she showed the first signs of comprehenshion in the entire years of her treatment. In all the records of previous doctors she had been to She had never even shown any signs that she heard them. Her lips curved softly into a smile, a smile which for the most part freaked him out entirely. "...Ryou..." The voice which emerged from between the strangely smiling lips sounded so soft, like silk, but barely audible. Perhaps she had spoken before and he was just a bit to angry with her to hear it. "Who is.." There was a sharp knock at the door cutting him off. "Doctor, It's time for your next appointment!" He froze and looked to the clock. "Damn it." He said to himself as the girl rose from the floor. Walking slowly towards the door. "Um..." He had no ideal what to say. Knowing she was capable of human speach didn't really change much now did it?  
  
The people walked the streets perfectly crowding it so that you had to hold you nose and try your best to swim through it to get to where you were going. Your only problem was hoping not to run out of air before a space came up. Ryou hurridley slammed the door to resturaunt which he now worked in to pay tuition to college. Tieing his apron the best he could he walked into the kitchen. Malik sat in the break room a cigarette smoking in the ash tray beside him. "Welcome to another day in Burger Hell Ryou." He said blantly. "Mr. Manager is on the warpath right now. I'd advise you put on the phony grin or your gonna get fired." He chuckled at his friend. Malik was pretty much the only friend he had kept after high school They had gotten a job and shared a dorm room after Isis had thrown Malik out. "I'll keep that in mind." He said putting on that fake smile everyone knew so well. He never smiled anymore. Losing someone precious to you can do that. Although he was certain Danielle was still alive he remembered riding his bike past the house of the crawfords on his paper route and seeing it worse for wear. A for sale sigh hanging from a post which creaked in the breeze. The grass growing up reasonably around the fence. The porch covered in vines the old porch swing creaking the the autum winds. He guess Pegasus just couldn't live in that old house. To many memories trying to force their way out. He had long since pushed away his own mental block. Better to accept it than let the memories one day come back and kill you. He clocked in and walked to the counter that false smile still on his face as a tall lanky black haired boy walked towards the other register. Saphires looking rather unamused as he sighed. "Morning Karasu." Ryou said dimmly to the boy with silk waist length black hair. "Morning Ryou." He said softly before stiffening as Ryou noticed the manager glaring holes through them both. Conversation at work was limited to saying "Hello May I take your order, and Would you like fries with that? The manager was of course a short chunky middle aged man with a pudgy almost always purple face a mustache which was always kept well combed, it was however a joke between the three of his ONLY workers that he had more hair in his mustache than he did on his head. Yep you guessed it. He was almost entirely bald. "What have I told you about yaking on the job?" Karasu and Ryou exchanged annoyed glances and then "I'm sorry Sir" at the same time.   
  
Work was never really that strenuos aside from having a manager who seemed to think that the only place in town offering jobs was his shop and that it was best there was. Needless to say most of the locals avoided the place at the threat of getting killed by mr. psycho manager. The three of them were always glad when the day was over.   
  
"So, is anyone else thinking about just quiting on him right now?" Malik asked with a smile as he lit up a cigarette. "Could you please refrain from lighting those damn cancer sticks up when your around me?" Karasu crossed his arms a frown etched on his pale face as he glared at the blonde. Karasu was to say the least one of the Psycho enviromentalists and was convinced that by hanging around with Malik he was shortening his life span. And by going out with Malik he was quiet litterally asking God for Death. Yes that's right, Malik had takent he road less traveled and it had been one of the reasons Isis had thrown him out. Would you really want the prospect of coming in to find you brother doing it with some other guy? Nope nuh uh not a chance. But Ryou was slightly more lienient on the issue of Malik and Karasu's sex life. For one, that nice little DO Not Disturb sigh which hung on their door whenever Malik was "Busy"   
  
"Well Excuse me HONEY." Ryou couldn't help but chuckle at this they were total opposites but yet got along so well. Ryou could only think of one person whom reminded him of a relationship like theirs. His own with Danielle...well before he had made the wish which resulted in her no longer being around. It had kept her from dying but..It had also taken her away from him. The red head who had been deemed insane was no longer remembered by anyone who had known her before. "Ryou! Ryou! Earth to Ryou!" Malik bonked him in the side of the head. "Man, How many times are you gonna space out like that per week?" He sighed softly at his friend. "You know maybe you need to see someone about this lack of attention to things you have." He sighed softly. "Yeah maybe I do."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Well what do you think? I'm not gonna beg but I'd like to have som reviews. At least one before I go on to the second chapter. 


	2. Never Forigve me

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't sue me.  
  
Authoress Notes: Yeah we all knew Malik was destined for it we just figured it'd be Ryou he was screwing.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Report 2  
  
He had found himself in this similar situation a million times before. The rain outside his office window was the only sound. It was driving Vincent crazy, she had spoken the day before, but, perhaps it took physical contact to make her speak. So there she sat today, those same broken emeralds staring absently out the window. It was as if she was from a higher plane of existense, that she lived in her own little world. He had had hard cases to crack before, people with seven diffrent personalities and a thirst for world domination were easier to deal with than she had been. Dressed in a navy blue over coat with a yellow plaid dress under it, her knees meeting to hide everything but her ankles touching the floor at what would seem like only inches away from causing them to break. He sighed softly. After thirty minutes he had totally given up on talking to her. They sat in an otherwise awkward silence that at times made him wonder if he really had heard her speak. HIs assistant, a pretty blonde woman by the name of Lisa Garland had been struck totally dumb by his telling that she had spoke. The red haired teen with her empty stare and pale demenor had always given Lisa the creeps. Perhaps now it was to be revealed that the girl herself was just so stubborn that she didn't want to talk. He pondered to himself. Her voice was almost inaudible to the human ear, but he heard it. A soft clicking noise she was letting the cord to the blinds gently fall back and forth catching it absently. Once again it were as if she weren't really there, a soft humming emerging from her lips. His blue eyes widened slightly. "So...do you like to sing Danielle?" He asked, there was no reply. "Well? Danielle, If I were to ask your father to make another appointment would you be willing to talk to me?" The rapping against the window continued before her lips slowly began to move "Will you talk to me?" She repeated in a monontone mocking voice. It disturbed him beyond belief. He sighed softly. "Please Danielle, do something other than mock me and provide cryptic words." He nearly jumped out of his seat but settled for slowly rising from it and walking over to the girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder. It was strangely enough, cold as Ice. She softly spoke again this time it was almost even more disturbing. "The potential for this illness exists in all people and, under the right circumstances, any man or woman would be driven,like him, to "the other side."She said nothing else but didn't really need to. He had heard the report before, but needed time to find it again and figure out exactly what she was talking about. This girl seemed to speak in strange tounges, and riddles never speaking common sense. It worried him. This had all the makings of a bad horror movie.   
  
Ryou sighted softly as he studied his exam paper. Tests were something he was normally good at but today...today everything seemed like it was written in greek. A cold sweat softly fell from his forehead a song stuck in his head. A lost carol from the olden days a voice singing softly in his head. "Mr. Bakura! Mr. Bakura!" SOmething was rapidly shaking him, to be exact someone. "Mr. Bakura it's time to pass in your test papers thank you very much." It was the professor, a tall, chunky older man. "Oh Yes Sorry sir." He answered with a sigh as the bell rang signalling the end of classes for that day. It was just one of those days he guess. He had these at least once a week, one of those days where he couldn't concentrate on school work. Yet another thing that the stress of losing her had caused. He sighed as he threw down his book bag as he reached the dormitory. Malik was sitting in a bean bag chair in the corner his nose in a book. "Before, you say something Yes I'm actually studying, Karasu threatened me." Ryou said nothing but fell onto his own bed and closed his eyes.   
  
A cathedral of sorts, the sunlight streaming through the windows, pillars holding the balconies up as footsteps echoed on a marble floor. There was that singing again. softly echoing through the halls of a long foresaken church the figure whom was singing it familiar, it was her. Danielle. Her voice halted as she turned and looked to him. "Ryou..." She smiled, that broken smile. THe one that sent shivers up so many spines. "Your...Your alive! I thought I would never see you again!" She smiled softly, then the forbidden song filled the air again. Such a beautiful song, haunting, even though there were no real lyrics. A soft click echoed through the halls, before he relized, she had a gun pointed to her head. She smiled again. "Goodbye."  
  
A scream echoed through the night, however this was not the scream of Ryou but Vincent. Apparently two people who never even knew eachother having the same dream was going to say something. That it was intentioned. The radio sitting next to his bed buzzed softly. It had a tendency to do that. He just refered to it as his little poltergiest. "That girl. Danielle. The white haired boy. Ryou. He said...he thought she was dead? How can it be possible?"  
  
Pegasus crawford was a typical man, not rich, but not poverty. He sold paintings and worked at a small antique shop on the corner of fifth street which barely left him enough money to pay off his daughters slew of medical bills. He sighed as the numerous clocks on the wall of the shop ticked off time. The red haired teen absently tearing peices of paper, a small clump gathering at her feet. He sighed. Other than the past three years her entire existance seemed to be completely whiped from his and probably her own memory. A bell clanging signaled someone entering the shop. He looked up, a tall thin boy probably a college student, with stringy waist length black hair entered dragging behind him a blonde haired boy tanned skin, lavender eyes, he was strangely familiar for some reason. "Come on I just wanna look Malik!" The black haired boy remarked to the blond as a third boy entered. His hair was long almost past his waist, brown eyes slightly saddened for some reason, pale skin, he wore a black turtleneck and a pair of khaki pants. He froze when he saw Pegasus. Pegasus trailed his line of vision as it moved, connecting with the red haired teen sitting in the corner. 'perfect another person to harass her. "Hey stupid wanna venture into a dark alley with me?"' He thought to himself. Not being the first time someone had tried to take advantage of his daughters mental state. His eyes suddenly became a mixture of emotions, happiness, fear, all of the above. "You! Your! Y-Your!" the two boys before him turned and looked at him oddly. "You okay Ryou?" Asked the black haired boy. The white haired boy slowly took a step foreward causing Pegasus to stand protectively. "Danielle! Your Alive!" He said before rushing over and embraceing the red haired teen who simply stared off into the abyss. She had no true line of vision, her eyes were always fogged over, connecting in a blank stare with whatever was facing the direction she absently de cided to tilt her head. Pegasus froze. Did this boy know his daughter? How? "Excuse me?" He looked at the two boys who seemed just as stunned. "But how exactly do you know her?"  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Cliff hanger! *cackles evily* anyways please review. 


	3. Never Forget me

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Authoress Note: Bakura's Girl Ryou walked in shortly after Malik and Karasu. Although that made me think of something like agent smith from the matrix. I'm still working on updating the other fics.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Never Forgive me  
  
Ryou looked stunned towards Pegasus who once again had a slightly sadned this was not the same slightly dememnted Pegasus J. Crawford, who had faced a critically insane daughter and a sister whom wanted to kill him years ago. He seemed so lost and lonely as he looked quizzically between the two of them. Malik and Karasu were also rather clueless. Malik never remembered her in the first place...and Karasu never knew her. She looked at him with those vacant eyes, a pained look only he could see. ONe that told him she was still alive, and wanting so badly to push away the memory's that threatened to bubble to the surface with his appearance. "I...I...I've seen her I can't tell you where but...I know her all to well for comfort." He spoke softly. He got the feeling things were going to be hard to explain for there on.  
  
Vincent found that most people in her mental state couldn't really do much on these sort of tests. He never bothered with finding out what went on inside their heads through creativity because as Lisa had joked, there was nothing. But she had mustered full scaled pictures of rather violent worlds and her own self mutilation. Perhaps she lead a double life? She sat there with a sketch book her hands forcefully drawing out things onto the paper as she sat on the floor in a blue top with a white shirt under it tied around her kneck was a bow wearing a pair of white knee socks and a matching blue knee lenght skirt. "MOrning doctor..." Lisa entered into the room and then looked over to the red head, a girl who should have been in college now. The only problem was she had the mental state of a child. She shook her head at the girl who's rouge movements had turned even more violent. "Now that's a creepy picture." She remarked sarcastically as she looked over the girls shoulder. "Say, was anyone in your family ever an artist?" The girl nodded absently.  
  
"My father...He stopped...shortly after SHE died." He winced. SHe spoke rather coldly of any matter envolving her mother. "You mean your mother?"  
  
"NOT my mother. Hated her, stupid painting. Stupid music box. I hated that music box..." She glared now not even looking at the picture she had been working on. "I hated it....I broke it..."A fit of insane giggles caused the blonde secretary to back up slowly as the pencil broke and the red haired girl glared at it. "I hated him too, but I couldn't get rid of him..." She smiled in that sadistic way before he looked to the clock. "I forogt to tell you. Your next appointment has arrived." Said Lisa before she walked out of the room. Danielle rose slowly leaving the broken pencil on the floor beside the picture she had drawn. A boy about her age with spiked white hair and sharp eyes.   
  
Ryou dug through the boxes at the old antique store and glared sharply. Everything in the store seemed to be hiding from him. The ring hung around his neck and tried it's best to get stuck in the peices of stuff that were sticking up. "Damnit Pegasus you need to get organized!" He called to the grey haired man who chuckled slightly. "And you don't have to help me with anything, I've managed this shop for the past three years and never had any problems with..." Ryou pulled out a large pendant, slightly greyed and rusted strange writing circled an ornate triangle. "What the Hell is this?" He asked looking just as stunned.   
  
"I don't know...I've never seen it before." Ryou tucked the necklace in a safe place. Before mumbling something jokingly "And I thought you said you had everything running just fine before I came." Pegasus sighed. "So sue me, and besides no one said you had to help me." Ryou nodded and smiled softly, before speaking, just as the door to the backroom opened and Danielle walked in. "But I want to." The red haired girl looked at the necklace he had found and then looked to him. Before taking it and walking back towards the backroom. Pegasus sighed softly placing a hand on his chin. "I just can't help but wonder what's going on in that girls head. Especially when she's around you." Ryou smiled softly once more. "Yeah, but I don't think you would want to know." Pegasus looked rather confused at this statement as Ryou walked towards the backroom.  
  
The door pushed open. It was him. She didn't want to see him. It was scary to think, that something that bad was about to push itself to a stop. Carousel slowly lit up, reviving her memories and standing in the slowly rising light was him. She chuckled softly to herself. That giggle of hers. It had scared her at first. To think that it was her voice laughing so insanely. He was looking at her, as she was totally unaware that her nails were sharply clawing at her own wrist.   
  
Ryou winced at the girl sitting beofre him. Before turning the other way and sighing. There was a mirror there. It was no use trying to hide his expression. But something bothered him about the other person reflected in the mirror. He looked back to the pale female before him. He was desprate to make conversation with her. "Do you remember me at all?" He asked softly grabbing a chair as she tilted her head blankly to the side. She said nothing but continued absently scraping the now bleeding skin on her arm. He noted the ever present scar on her right wrist as she clawed the left one. Perhaps it was the same one...perhaps she had just done the same thing to that wrist. But then again now that he had a chance to look at her up close...It was the same face, now only paler, the veins visible as though she had never seen the light of day. The dark skin under her eyes which were now broken unpolished emeralds. She wore a green shirt with a golden rooster on it and a pair of blue jeans, at least she wasn't dressed like a three year old. He figured she was dressed according to her mentality for a short while. But perhaps she wasn't capable of doing alot of things by herself... Ryou sighed softly reaching out and grabbing the bloodied hand that soon began groping at the skin on his own hand. He winced before speaking. "Danielle...I..He's gone now, I can't guaruntee that he won't be back but I can say that this time I'm willing to protect you... Please say something." He froze as a voice began to softly sing. A song he had never heard, but a voice he recognized. She had the same voice as in the dream. It was beautiful.  
  
Blue sky to forever  
  
The green grass blows in the wind, Dancing  
  
it would be a much better sight  
  
with you with me  
  
if you hadn't met me I'd be fine on my own  
  
never felt so lonely then you came along.  
  
So now what should I do? I'm strung out addicted to you  
  
my body aches now that your gone, my supply fell through  
  
Gladly gave me everything you had and more   
  
you craved my happiness.  
  
When you made feel joy it made you smile but now I feel your stress  
  
love was never meant to be such a crazy affair and who had time tears.   
  
Never though I'd sit around cry for your love tonight..  
  
Slowly in her mind. The carousel lit up, one by one the lights slowly began to come on. Soon enough...It would be time to face her past. But perhaps when the figure in the shadow appeared visible. It would not be who she thought it was. Then she could be happy. 


	4. Musicbox

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-GI-Oh! Don't sue me.  
  
Authoress Notes: The music box is the same one that plays in Silent Hill 2, and the music that is suposed to be playing the background is one of the opening songs to Silent Hill 2. IT's called Letters.  
  
______________________________________________________________________Chapter 4: Musicbox  
  
It was quiet. The sun softly beamed in through the curtains as the shattered reamains of his loves favorite music box remained on the floor. He didn't blame her, but the ominous clicking of it as it played it's last tune made his eyes water. It was the last event he could remember about her, and it showed that even though he loved Cecila desprately. She had done something to the child that had resulted in her current hatred of her.  
  
Ryou watched the waters softly ripple from the ducks at the park on campus. Young couples were gathered on picnic blankets and he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Malik was somehow plotting a way to push Karasu into the water. He sat on a park bench by himself the blue sky setting the scene. It was a perfect day. If only she could have been here. It seemed she was barely 19 about two years younger than him. The puzzle had screwed ages over apparently in Ryou's hopes that nothing could happen to her. He closed his eyes letting the breeze blow his hair softly. He smiled, for the first time in a while he smiled to himself when he thought about her. Her smile, though broken as her eyes whelled with tears of joy.   
  
"I don't know why but I love it here. IT's so peaceful." A voice vaguely familiar spoke as a thin form overshadowed the sun. "You know what I heard? THis whole area used to be a sacred place. I think I can see why. " He jumped as his eyes met with the same broke emeralds that hovered above him. "What the...how did you...Danielle what are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me." He sat up and motioned for her to sit down. They sat there. For hours it seemed. The sun was softly setting and the students were leaving. She hadn't said a word since. "You remember me don't you? I'm glad." He said softly smiling. "Why won't you talk?" I wonder sometimes. I wish you would talk to me." She looked to him her eyes softened before she spoke. "Promise you'll take me again sometimes." He smiled softly to himself as he softly kissed her on the forehead. "Come one I'll take you home."  
  
The Musicbox sat on the table. Brokenly playing it's song as Pegasus watched the ballerina twirl brokenly. IT still worked. But it was a mess she had spent days listening to it, or at least he though she had wanted to. He had been so broken up. Over her. THat he had forgotten there was another girl in his life. A small child who had long red hair, and didn't look anything like her parents but it had been proven she was.   
  
He frowned slightly as he looked over the slew of bills. Although Vincent had taken on the case for free because his first few sessions with her left his facinated. He still owed every other person in the psychiatric business at least a thousand dollars a peice. She wasn't always like this. But at her recent age her eyes had lost their luster, she had stopped talking and her skin had become cold. IT was like she was dead. And for all Pegasus knew she was. There was knock on the door which he figured was just some random bill collector. But instead he opened it to find Ryou, and Danielle. She was out? How? He had not ideal. I guess there was an advantage to being so quiet most of the time.  
  
"What were you doing out? Even more how did you get out without me noticing?" He glared at her. Ryou sighed softly. "I guess she just wanted to see someone. Maybe you shouldn't keep her caged up all the time!" He suggested in a quiet voice. "Perhaps your to stupid to know how many people would take advantage of her!" He yelled back. The white haired young man flinched. "NO I know exactly how many would try to take advantage of her if she was retarded! She's not like that!" Pegasus growled. "THEN WHAT IS SHE!?" They two were fighting, and they both failed to notice her as she glared at the music box before standing up. PIcking it up and hurling it between the two where it his the wall with a sickening thud.   
  
Pegasus froze looking at the red haired girl who's eyes were filled with tears. They were still dead but they scared him for some reason. Ryou was also frozen staring the girl who for a second seemed to be her old self. She seemed to know Pegasus would be angry. Breaking the last thing of her mothers he had. But she didn't seem to be thinking of that. Because Her mother was the only thing Pegasus ever seemed to think about. Cecilia was the worst thing he had ever lost. If Ryou hadn't made that wish. WOuld he be crying over Danielle? He had no clue but she spoke. And the words he heard he nevere thought would be something aimed at her father.  
  
"If you want to see Cecilia Again, Then you should just DIE. BUt then again...You might be going to a diffrent place." Pegasus pailed at his daughters words as she girl walked up the staircase to her room.   
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Admit it Pegasus. You know she's the only thing you think about." Ryou glared "You've forgotten your own daughter."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well? I think Danielle was a bit to harsh with PEgasus but..She's trying to come too and she's angry with him for ignoring her so... 


	5. Rain of Brass Petals

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't sue me.  
  
Authoress Notes: Sora's Girl, well I'm thinking of a way to bring Bakura into it. I've figured out how to bring Kaiba in though. Also if I don't get some reviews I'm probably going to quit this fic.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Rain of Blass Petals.  
  
Seto Kaiba watched the crowds pass below him. He had always been here. Working in this huge office building. Sometimes he hated it. Sometimes it felt like something was missing. At one point in his fuzzy memory had he actually had friends? He wondered sometimes. He looked over his desk before stopping on a lone newspaper article. He didn't remember anything about the last few years it just seemed he had woken up. But the newspaper article he always made him angry for some reason. It was just something about a suicide case. But the girl in the picture seemed so familiar. And if the man was so rich then why had he never heard of him before? He sighed softly before standing up and walking towards the doorway. He was tired. It was definately time to go home.   
  
Five, six, seven, eight, the clock ticked by and Pegasus had barely even felt any of it. He had never through she would say anything like that. Perhaps she hadn't been so naive after all? Had he really left her out that much due to her memory? Why did she even dispise her mother at all?   
  
Ryou sighed as he lay down on his bed had it been right to leave her alone? He had no choice. They had a curfew in the dormitories. Thanks to a certain group of preps who decided to party til three in the morning and then destroy the court yard just outside their dorm. "Perhaps she was better off in her little shell?" He whispered softly. "But...What if things get better and..."   
  
"What? Ryou you talking to yourself again?" He turned on his bed Malik was sitting on his own respective bed looking only slightly amused slightly concerned. Three years ago it would have been nothing but amusement. "Oh...Yeah...just thinking out loud. I didn't hear you come in." Malik's trademark smirk appeared on his tanned face "Is it that girl your flipped out over in the antique store last week?" Ryou nodded as he sat up. "Who is she anyways?" He asked narrowing his eyes in a way that told Ryou he wasn't going to leave until it was explained. "She's someone who's suposed to be dead, I can't really describe her in any way other than that. But you knew her too at one point." He said silently before getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
Green eyes gazed at him intently, how many times had he been in this situation? Why did she not even bother talking to him? Did she find it amusing? probably. "I know you can speak, and you've managed to get your father pretty torn up because of it so why don't you want to talk to the person who's trying to help you!?" He asked slamming his fists into his desk and glaring at the young red haired girl who simply looked to him narrowing Green eyes her hands set in her lap quietly. A dememted smile graced her lips as she chuckled manically at this. Something felt wrong. Way to wrong. "Because..." She snickered "There's nothing you can do to help me. There's nothing he can do. The demon will return.." She chuckled letting her hand's fall from their neat position on her lap as the red hair covered her face and she burst into an insane fit of laughter. But her laughter, wasn't even the begining of it. Vincent had gotten himself tangled up in a web that would be hard to get out of... and everything was coming together.   
  
Somewhere in the city a leather trench coat flowed along behind a familiar white haired face as he emerged from the subway. He felt like, "Playing" a little game with his red haired Koibito. He snickered as he walk forewards into the crowded city streets.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
BAKURA'S BACK!!!! Yes I know this chapter is short as hell but I have writers block with this story specifically. Maybe if I can get back into the "groove" of things. I'll try to reintroduce Kaiba in the next chapter. And Yes Danielle as went from quiet to quiet demonic but you'll find she's going to be switching personalitiy's several times in one chapter from now on. 


	6. The Rose witch

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me.  
  
Authoress Notes: Happy? WHat is this happy you speak of? Actually things will get better but not before they get worse.. Adn the reviews just keep coming..   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wishing for Death and getting it, are two diffrent things. Most of the time is you didn't want it you got it and if you wanted it than even your greatest attempts at ending your own life never worked. At least that was Ryou's opinion on things. Karasu had never really been sure on what kept people from qualifying the white haired teen as insane, except that he had a reason for his madness. According to Malik at least. He had a friend, who was a little more than a friend, it was a she and she was the daughter of a wealthy business man, however her life was miserable and at the age of 16 commited Suicide. Now Ryou was 21 and still hadn't fully gotten over it. The weird things was, that now he was claiming she was still alive. Even stranger was that he said it was that girl from the antique shop... Some Wealthy Business man.  
  
They sat at their usual table in the college cafeteria Malik attempting to stuff one of those Jumbo pretzels in his mouth. Ryou couldn't help but laugh. But his mind strayed slightly to the open window and the fountain in the courtyard. "So let me get this strait." Malik remarked holding a pretzel stick like a cigarette as he spoke "This girl is your friend that commited suicide about five years ago. She's suposed to be dead and she kinda is but she has no soul... Sounds kinda like that nut job Anthy on the Utena Anime Karasu made me watch." Ryou chuckled at his friends Remark. Karasu was a prominent Anime fan and sometimes forced Malik to share in his viewing experience. "I guess you could say that. She seems like she's alive but...if that is her then it's not the girl I remember from five years ago... It's like her mind can't stop from switching tracks.." He sighed softly at the though of their last encounter "The Danielle I knew would have never spoken those words, not to her father."  
  
He threw his paintbrush to the side. His inspiration was totally gone. It had been since his own daughter told him he should just lay down and die. He had looked foreward to the day when she would speak to him again. But never had he wanted to hear those words. Had he really made her that miserable?  
  
Bakura smirked as he walked through the crowded streets half expecting his idiot Hikari to be running around with Yugi and his lackeys just like before. The curse on the items had broken because he had made the purest wish of all...Please, spare us all the sap. SO he continued his walk a smug expression on his face. "Oh where are you my pretty little kitten?" He mused to himself.   
  
Pegasus sighed as they walked from the door of his house to the car. "You know Danielle, I take you to these sessions to try to help you." he muttered as he opened the door his daughter glossy eyed as ever said nothing as she took her seat in the car he sighed softly placing a hand on his forehead. "But he can't help you if you if you don't talk." He finished with a sigh. Running fingers through his silver hair as he turned the key in the ignition. Another useless session approached. Another bill to pay.  
  
Seto followed Mokuba into the office. It had been a terrible idea but someone had suggested that Mokuba, who was unusaly quiet and rather morbid in all sense's of the word enter into the world of therapy. So he sighed and walked over to the receptionist desk as Mokuba looked around the office. It was sterotypical several leather recliners and a small sofa filled the room. None were at the moment occupied a green fern sat in the middle of the coffee table next to it several magazines he was sure would hold no intrest to anyone other than over protective soccer mom's. "Of course Mr. Kaiba it's an honnor to have you, please be seated." the receptionist a blonde woman with brown eyes nodded a smile on her face before looking at the door which had slowly opened. Her smile faded automatically and Seto's eyes widened in shock. 'It's...that girl.. from the paper but how?!' A tall thin girl her uneven red hair cover one eye the rest falling over her shoulders limply. She had wire rimmed glasses covering green eyes which in turn were rimmed by bags that could only be attained from never sleeping. It was odd, the girl in the picture had seemed sad but still incredibly pretty and she didn't have bags under her eyes. "Ah, Mr. Crawford.. back again." Seto had been so caught up in his thought that he hadn't noticed the man walk through the door behind the girl. Her father? Somehow he seemed familar. "yes." he sighed softly motioning for the girl to sit down in one of the nearby chairs. Suddenly everything got alot more confusing for poor Seto. 


	7. Getting closer?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Authoress Notes: Alright question what do you people mean by more graphic? As in..  
  
Heather: Lemons!? ^_^  
  
Urg.. Yes what the insane on said, Lemons.. Are you sure you want someone who's never experiences that...type of thing... to write that? And thank you all I'll do a nice little piccie of anything you guys want for reviewing so much.. It like.. well in the works of Rikku: Eeek they're multiplying! I'm thinking of turning this into a yu YU Hakusho crossover since they've met up with just about everything else. But it would only be a few characters, considering, well Danielle was suposed to be DEAD. A cookie if you can guess who Bakura's going to attempt to beat up.. ^_^  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura glared at the denizens of the resurant he occupied in Tokyo, cracking his nuckles at the passerbys. He could use a good challenge. He needed to beat the shit out of something because his frustration in tracking down the teenager he so desired was getting out of hand. He glared at a black haired boy with slicked back black hair wearing a sea green school uniform. The boys own chocolate brown eyes narrowed dangerously. Oh yes this was going to be fun.  
  
Mokuba was staring. He knew it was polite, but that girl. She seemed familiar and yet.. His brother seemed to notice it too. Seto diverted his blue eye's from the red haired girl who's green eye's stared into the space somewhere between the potted plant and the coffee table that sat in the chairs between her and them. Her father absently sighed as Mokuba flopped into the seat so that his chin was touching his chest his feet flopping up and down. For several moments there was an unplesant silence in the room with nothing but the ticking of the clock and occasional words over the phone from the receptionist. Mokuba's feet stopped as his brother did one of his mock glares telling him that he was getting annoyed. "I'm bored." He simply stated as he sat up. "There's nothing to do here." Seto sighed letting his brother know that he was bored too, that he would rather be any other place but here. But that somehow a question on his big brothers mind was about to answered. "So.." he looked to the girl across the room. "What are ya here for?"   
  
Seto's eyes widened as the girl looked to his younger brother in her eye's lay some sort of confused gentleness. Mokuba sat up and looked at the girl mouthing his question again as if he thought that she didn't understand him just saying it. She said nothing only smiled and rose from her seat walking over to whisper into Mokuba's Ear. Her father looked at the two a slightly confused expression as a small giggle rose from the huddled pair. For some reason it made Seto's blood run cold.. He held back the desire to shiver, and only looked to Mokuba. She pulled her hand back from it's cupped position around Mokuba's ear, as his brother chuckled a bit before whispering something to her as well. That is before the door opened and the first of the dou was called in.  
  
Vincent mused quietly over his desk as he reviewed the file for his next patient. A boy of about 15 whose teachers had labeled him as, rather odd. They felt that he had a morbid dispostion and that it made them feel uncomfortable. Typical. He would probably have to endure about one visit. He looked to the young boys brother, he was perhaps about 21, and had short brown hair. He thumbed through the younger boys files absently. "So the teachers say they're worried about Mokuba." He muttered looking to the blue eyes. "Alright then Mokuba how about you tell me what you think about this whole situation?" he asked the boy placing his chin on his hands. The boy flopped into the large seat and for once made eye contact. "It's stupid. If they heard the way half the other kids talked then my entire class would be here. I said one weird thing and they go nuts!" Vincets eyes strayed to Seto, the older of the two who's own eyes were at the door. "Something on your mind Oh mighty big brother?" He joked. "I didn't come here for sessions with you, Those idiots at Mokuba's school made me." He froze and looked to the older man. "But how often does that girl come here?" Vincent froze. "You mean Danielle? She's an intresting case. I've been seeing her about a year and I've still never managed to crack that girl." Seto looked confused. "When I've managed to get her to talk, it's strange names, cryptic riddles, or insane laughs." Seto looked sligthly confused. But nodded. "And that would be all I expect considering the last thing I have from that blank space in my memory from the ages of 15 to 17 is a new paper obituary announcing her Death by suicide." Vincents eyes widened at this.  
  
Two people claimed this girl was dead. Leaving the past years with her as nothing but a blank space in their memories...But how was this possible? He waited as Mokuba and Seto left his other conversations with them little more than a blur in his own memory as she walked through the door. His most confusing patient.   
  
His living dead girl..  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Yeah I know I'm ending this super early but I can't think of anything else to write and waiting for inspiration usually means making people mad because I haven't updated in like three months. 


	8. The diffrence between living and dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me.  
  
Authoress Notes: Does anyone have the soundtrack to underworld? If so then be aware that some of the chapters might be songfics to songs from that CD. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura glared across the room at the teenager who he assumed would be a reasonable target, cracking his knuckles in a rather meanacing fashion as the boys glare seemed to go right through him. It was then that something in the back of his head warned him to back off. SO he stood, sending another glared towards the boy, before walking out. He had more..important things to attend to.  
  
Vincents eyes locked with her as she and her father entered the office. Dull and empty, to put it lightly, dead. His own emeralds narrowed suspisously as he placed both Elbows on his desk making sure he didn't blink as he spoke. "Exactly what are you?" Pegasus looked slightly confused as he looked between the older man and his daughter. "Vincent what on earth are you going on about?" Vincent said nothing, but only continued to stare into his daughters glassy eyes as she continued as well neither blinking, nore breaking eye contact and it was kind of scaring him. "Your dead aren't you?" A strange smile came across her face as she nodded the strands of fire red hair covering her left eye as a small chuckle emerged from her mouth. "But how?" He asked as Pegasus developed and even more confused expression. How could this be? First this strange boy popping up out of nowhere and acting like he knew her... maybe he did know her, but it was the Danielle that no one remembered? But what had happened? Was his daughter truly dead?  
  
Meanwhile back at the cafe The brown eyed boy blinked rather awkwardly as a tall boy with an oddly shapped face and his red hair in a pompador(did I spell that right) He narrowed his eyes following the direction of the shorter boys glare, "Something wrong Yusuke?" The black haired boy looked to the taller one. "Nah, just some freak wanting to start a fight." He smirked proudly "Guess I scared him off." The taller teen said nothing just sat down at the table before they both turned at the sound of a familiar voice. "I seriously doubt that Yusuke." Remarked a chipper voice belonging to a girl of about 17 with light blue hair and strangely colored eyes somewhere in between lavender and pink. "Hey Botan." remarked Yusuke in a voice laced with annoyance. "Let me guess Koenma has another mission for me?" The blue haired teen smiled "Bingo!" She replied in an accented voice.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes as the cars flew past him walking along the crowded streets his bookbag in tow. Karasu and Malik walked behind Malik looking rather bored and Karasu remained silent as well. "You two don't hafta come along you know." He muttered noticing over the years just how much his accent had faded. He missed it. But there were alot of things he missed as well. For a while he relized that he had been living only for the hope of seeing her again. Reliving those unforgetable days. "But how do we know this guy isn't ya know gonna try and kill you?" Karasu remained silent. Ryou sighed "Because for some reason I get the feeling this will only lead to answers about Danielle." He sighed running his fingers through white hair, 'Seto Kaiba..Never thought we'd meet again."  
  
There was an awkward silence in the office, Pegasus looked between the two of them, his daughter having a strange smile on her face, she wasn't his daughter anymore. She was a monster if anything. Zombies weren't those terrible creatures portrayed in movies but instead she was the prime example. Silent, miserable creatures.  
  
"So we've got a mission involving the Living dead?" Yusuke scoffed. "That's right but it's not a laughing matter, this girl was suposed to have died three years ago." Botan said with a slight air of mystery. "She killed herself but somehow she's alive again and Koenma is worried that it might cause a few problems. But it'll just be you on this mission Yusuke, unless Kuwabara wants to help out, but if anything goes wrong, then contact Kurama. I'm sure he'll help." 


	9. The Balance of Life and Death?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ryou looked up at the building. Amzingly the only thing that hadn't changed when he made his wish was that Seto Kaiba was still rich. Malik whistled in amazement. "Didn't think anybody in this place could be that rich." He muttered as Karasu sighed. "Perhaps this wasn't a good idea, what did this guys letter say anyways?" He asked narrowing his blue eyes in the direction of the white haired teen. "That he had a few questions, and that I was the only one who could answer them from in the information he had gathered." Karasu lightly scratched his head in thought. "Soo what has this weirdo been stalking you or something?" Ryou shook his head "Somehow I wouldn't doubt it, I've just gotten used to feeling like I'm being watched." He remarked with a light chuckle as he walked towards the glass double doors.   
  
Yusuke looked to Kuwabara with a bored expression. "So... Do you honestly think this girl is gonna give us any sort of problem?" He asked with a yawn. "Not really, but then again maybe she's one of the quiet plotting types?" Kuwabara answered sounding rather stupid. "You moron's what are you doing?" Remarked a rather shrewd voice from behind them as they sat on a bench several feet awat from the antique shop where the girls Father worked, and where she stayed. A short young man dressed in a black robe with a white scarf, his black hair stuck up to a point where it defied gravity and a white star burst pattern seemed to be in the center, his bangs covered a white scarf, underwhich was a third eye most people would never knew existed. Ruby colored eyes narrowed suspiously. "Hey Hiei, we're just enjoying the scenery." Yusuke remarked in a voice oozing with Sarcasm. "Oh really, and I supose the scenery is the girl watching you from the antique store window?" Hiei remarked as Yusukes attention suddenly turned. She had moved, fast enough to the point where he had never even noticed it, Him Yusuke Urameshi not noticing this girl moving? He had beaten some of the quickest opponents in the world during the dark tournament.. "She moves like a ghost, like she's able to teleport from one place to the next. I find her rather intresting, considering Koenma has made me watch the stupid ningen for three weeks." Hiei remarked as he lowered his eyes into a glare directed towards the human female as the door to the shop creaked open.   
  
Everything was silent, the people stopped moving as Yusuke looked about, Hiei has his hands on his Katana his eyes never leaving the red haired girl who now, by some unimaginable force was standing right in front of them. "What do you want from me!?" Yelled a confused voice in his own head. She was talking to them through telepathy, she was probably one of the few humans who had that talent. "Your not suposed to be here you know?" He said softly worried what would happen if she became hostile or frightened. Her lips curled into an almost devious smile as she spoke "Do you want to kill me?" She smirked "Then go ahead, I won't stop you... " She muttered.   
  
Everything was back in order, and she was somehow sitting in the same spot in the store she always was. Yusuke looked to the other two beside and behind him. "Somehow I think this isn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be. Apparently the body was the only thing that really was dead...  
  
"So she wants to be killed?" Botan placed a finger to her lips pondering this. "So what? Koenma wanted us to kill her anyways right?" Yusuke asked casually. "NO! Yusuke if you had accepted her offer to put her out of her misery then you would have thrown off the balance of life and death!" Yusuke looked confused. "What do you mean the balance of life and death?" Botan sighed she had figured he would have understood that by now. "Death has a pattern, when someone dies it can trigger several other people's deaths as well. If the pattern is thrown off in any way the pattern will rewrite itself. Somehow someone managed to reset the pattern following her death.." Yusuke look rather confused.. "Alright Botan, explain to me, what would have been the pattern that resulted from her death?"  
  
________________  
  
Don't cha just love ciffhangers? Anyways, Bakura will be back in the next chapter, and probably he'll find Danielle, Ryou will meet with Seto Kaiba, And the pattern that would have resulted had Ryou not made his wish to resurect her and reset the entire timeline of the last three years will be revealed.. Oh yeah.. THis is such a rip off of Final Destination.. And Donnie Darko.. Yep both good movie.. although one managed to confuse the hell out of everyone. 


	10. Another Sadako Yumamura?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else mentioned in this fic except for Danielle.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ryou glared at the elevator buttons although he doubted that would do anything to make it move faster. Malik leaned casually against the wall a bored expression on his tanned face Karasu remained unreadable, his deep blue eye's narrowed thoughtfully. Ryou sighed softly to himself looking casually at his watch. Time always seemed to move slower in this sort of situations didn't it? "Nervous?" Malik asked casually after several seconds of silence filled the small metal box. "Yeah." He answered swiftly looking to avoid the subject. Everything about the way his life had proceeded had forced some sort of consequence on some other person. Getting Malik envolved in this matter envolving Danielle...well he would have felt better if Malik had just stayed home today. A ding brought him from his thoughts as the elevator doors opened and he found himself staring down a long corridor of office doors, he assumed the one at the end of the hall ornately decorated was the office of Seto Kaiba. His old "Friend" and one of the many who had a large intrest in Danielle.  
  
The doors swung open as they walked through all the while Karasu's own mind was somewhere other than this office. On something other than the issue of who the man was and why he wanted to speak with Ryou so desprately. For some reason the girl reminded him of someone, he couldn't exactly place who though. However he came out of his daze to look towards the white haired adult as he spoke. "Seto Kaiba." He answered his brown eye's narrowing his voice losing all trace of emotion. This wasn't the Ryou he knew. It was someone totally diffrent. The man sitting at the desk, brown hair, blue eye's narrowing as he rested his chin on his hands and frowned. "Mr. Bakura." He answered in almost the same tone. "You requested to see me?" He nodded at this new Ryou's statement. "What can you tell me about Celestia Crawford?" The brown haired young man's eye's looked on with intrest.   
  
Ryou smirked at this an expression Karasu found very unsuiting as he looked to the blonde haired egyptian who bore a confused expression. Guess that for the time he had known Ryou himself the white haired man had never acted like this. "What can you tell ME, about Celestia Crawford."   
  
The chair before them swiveled around they could not see the brown haired strangers face as Malik looked at his Lover with a confused expression on his face while Karasu himself wore an expression of both intrest and deep thought. "Celestia Danielle Crawford, Born in New england, her father was at some point suposed to be a multimillionare, owner of a company called industrial illusions, She was a painter. Her mother is deceased and at the age of seven Our dear friend was checked into a psychiatric center, at her mothers request. Before her mother died she made several attempts at the girls life, doctors stating that the claims she made showed an ability in the child know as projected Thermography." Karasu frowned as Malik looked slightly confused. "She could project mental images onto film and such?" Karasu asked slightly confused.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Anyways. Skipping through the rest of her life. Date of Death, is from my memory sometime in April." He looked once again to the white haired adult who showed no emtion. "But if she's dead, then why is it that I just saw her yesterday..and how her father is anything but a millionaire?" Ryou just shook his head and chuckled lightly. Seto frowned. "Has she cloned herself or something? Got another Sadako Yumamura on out hands?" Ryou's mouth twisted into a strange smile, one of almost pure insanity as he spoke barely holding back fits of insane laughter. "It's none of your business you wouldn't understand. Stay out of it before you get hurt." He said before walking out. His laughter still heard ringing in Seto's Ears.  
  
Across town Yusuke looked at Botan thoughtfully. "So What exactly would have happened if this cycle of death hadn't been broken?" He asked curiously. "Simple, Her father would have died shortly after, managing to grieve himself to death. Shortly after a teenager named Ryou Bakura would have died, and found one week later, hanging from his bedroom ceiling." Botan explained in gruesome detail the cycle. Before stoping. "And then there as him..He looked almost exactly like Ryou, but according to our file on him, he was alread dead when he would have been found... It's odd." Botan remarked slightly confused herself. "Anyways, somehow someone rearranged the balance, and now, she's alive and the ones that would have died don't even remember her. Except her father that is." Yusuke looked on thoughtfully. She had commited suicide, she had wanted to die...and as little as he saw something told him she still did.   
  
A wide smirk crossed this man's face as he the bell above the door signaled his arrival. He seemed familiar, in a way other than he looked like the boy who claimed he knew his daughter before her "Death". Something inside Pegasus didn't like him. That something was corrected as a chair flew through the air, the chair his daughter had been sitting in shortly before as the back door slammed.   
  
The chair hit him dead on. As he fell to the floor Bakura smirked. "It seems the kitten is ready to pick up where we left off..." He remarked silently.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh yeah I'm good, I finally let Bakura make an appearance and meet Danielle. And the first thing she does is hurl a chair at it...yep she remembers him.. ^_^ 


	11. Kurama

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu Yu Hakusho. So don't sue me.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10: Kurama  
  
He smirked even in her mental state she still remembered him. That memory had triggered everyone of her survival instincts as she had picked up the chair she had been sitting in and thrown it at him giving her enough to time to run though the door. He found it highly amusing that now, when she was half dead that she would fight, when she had simply given in to him during her original life span. 'So the kitten wants to play a little game of cat an mouse? Alright, but she'll be in trouble when the cat finally catched the mouse.' He thought to himself as he threw the chair knocking over several antiques from their shelves casting a glare at Pegasus before he could protest and running through the same door his kitten had.  
  
Pegasus looked absolutely stunned when Shiori Minamino had entered the antique shop, her son shuichi following shortly after. A chair lay on the floor along with several priceless vases. She let out a gasp as did her son, his own barely audible when compared with hers. "What happened?" She asked the stunned shop owner as he stood there his eye's wide, a look of stunned relization and fear at the same time. His voice wavered as he collapsed behind the counter holding his head. "What's going on here!?" He yelled out to himself. Rushing out from his slow almost unintrested following of his mother Shuicichi walked over to the chair and then looked to Pegasus. "That's exactly what I'd like to know myself." He muttered calmly. It was one of the things that Shiori found intresting about her child. That he was able to keep calm in amost any situation. "She...she..Someone walked in, he seemed familiar enough to me too, I guess..." He looked around a moment as though trying to gather his thoughts. "The next thing I knew, she threw her chair at him and ran out the back door, I guess for some reason her mind was telling her that if she didn't run she's be killed..." Her son sighed "Or maybe worse?" He asked, more of an answer than a question at the paler grey haired man nodded in agreement. Her son turned and ran out the front door of the shop with a quick "I'll be right back" Shiori could only look stunned.  
  
She ran, she ran as fast as she could, when she couldn't run anymore the adrenaline fueled her, she couldn't catch her breath anyone else would have passed out by now. She shoved people down baring his path, she had no idea how far she had gotten from him but she hoped it had been far enough. Her mind vaguely remembered him, a memory as fuzzy as Ryou's. But he had been real, and he was part of the reason why she couldn't rest. Why she couldn't sleep. Why her body never wanted to work to speak her mind. Why she was litterally a walking dead girl. She passed buildings in her blurred line of vision that she had never seen before. How far into town had she gotten? She closed her eye's as her legs slowed, the muscles in her calves twisting and throbbing as they gave out and she struggled to go on. Pushing her body as the sounds of labored breathing filled the quiet area. She had no idea where she was, how long she had been running or anything, she couldn't see strait. The only sound breaking the mind numbing silence was the constant ringing in her ears. Her throat was dry, she hadn't felt this much since...well she had died. That had been such a good feeling, she was getting away...  
  
Getting away from what? Her thought seemed muddled now, as she closed her eye's a fell. The grass was laced with water, dew? Was it morning?   
  
Bakura crossed his arms and glared at the heap in front of him tiredly. How was it that now she was so fast? She had given him a run for his money. But in the end she had lost. The cat had caught the mouse..Or was it the Dog had caught the kitten? He smirked to himself 'No time for thinking of such nonsense now.' He thought to himself as he walked over to the girl on the floor Clicking his tounge mocking as he pulled her up by her wrist, the wrist bore a scare, a scar he remember seeing the last time he saw her. "Shame on you kitten." He smirked into her ear as he supported her almost unconcious frame with his arm her head lulled to the side grogily. "Running away from your master." He felt like all his power had been restored as he ran his tounge along the side of her ear and then whispered "Now you must be punished." He couldn't help but laugh outloud as even in her dazed state at these words in that cool tone of voice her eye's showed nothing but fear.  
  
Kurama sighed as he leaned against the walls of the antique shop after running back. The sun was softly setting and the people were on their way home. There was no sign of the red haired girl, whom he had spent a majority of the day looking for. He sighed, but then again she seemed to be almost inhumanly fast, he wouldn't have been able to catch her in his human form. He also had no desire to enrage th Fox spirit that dwelled within him by asking him to come out for a stupid human girl. "But perhaps tommorow, I should ask Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara to help me look." He smiled sadly. Since the shop had opened his mother had developed an infatuation for the shops grey haired owner. He was young only about 28, 29 his wife had died, and his daughter at that time had seemed mentally impared. But apparently she wasn't retarted, something had happened to her that forced her into a shell. Someone...apparently wanted to break that shell...and her.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter will proably be a lemon but I'll probably edit it and post it on Media miner at the risk that some ass will report me on FanFiction.net and the story will get deleted and I don't think I have all the chapters saved on this computer. So yes fan's will get what they want, however they'll hafta go to another site to get full version. 


	12. Karasu

Disclaimer: It might be a while before I get the unedited version up considering I need to get some examples from some good Lemon's that Aren't Yaoi...Yeah, and I never bragged about how great it would be, cause one I'm not really that romantic or anything like that. 2: I've never done...urm...that... Yeah...your asking the girl who's gonna wind up dying a virgin to write a sex scene what do you expect?(Yeah I have NEVER had a boyfriend in my entire 16 years of existance)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Karasu  
  
Karasu walked into Malik and Ryou's dorm room with a confused expression after seeing the white haired man sitting on his bed, his nose burried in a book. "Has he been here the entire time?" Malik looked confused but only nodded. "Yeah why ask such a stupid question?" Karsu thought that perhaps he had just been seeing things? So he decided to see if the subject triggered anything in the white haired boy's head. "I saw that girl from the antique store today." He shrugged as he feel back into the office chair that was sitting near Ryou's desk. He narrowed his eye's and adjusted the reading glasses that sat on his nose. "Yeah?" He looked to the teen in an annoyed manner. "The funny thing was she was being dragged along by someone who looked exactly like you." There was a loud thump as the book fell to the floor and Ryou looked at him brown eye's wide, about to pop out of their sockets, his face suddenly white as a sheet. "W-w-what did you say!?" He looked to the black haired boy with eye's filled with fear. "He looked exactly...like..you.." He watched as a white streak of hair ran out of the room. Malik look up from his attempts to do his school work slightly confused "Should we go after him or what?"  
  
For once in his life Kurama was thankful that Hiei wasn't being stubborn, as they walked along the sidewalks of the city trying their best to blend in. The black haired boy looked rather unamused with their latest venture. "So exactly what's so important about finding this human anyways?" He asked his bored expression never wavering for a second. Kurama sighed "It's a human thing okay, I'm not quiet sure myself why I want to find her so badly." He frowned to himself as they continued walking before there was loud shout. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" A slightly accented voice yelled as the crowd parted just in time for the figure to knock Kurama to the ground. Two other young men followed after him, one was tall, well tanned with bleach blonde hair, however the other one was someone who made his eye's widen in fear. He however didn't seem to recognize the fox demon, at least if he was the person he thought he was. He bent down his long black hair falling over the shoulders of his white button up T-shirt, and offered his hand to the red haired teenager. "Geez, what's with your friend Malik? If I had know mentioning the girl from the store got him this upset." Kurama couldn't help but tap on this persons shoulder, after all he didn't seem like the deranged Psychopath that had tried to kill him in the dark tournament. "Girl as the girl from antique store?" The black haired young man nodded slightly confused. "You know her too?" Hiei stood from his spot on the ground where the rouge man had knocked him "Then where is she? I've gotten better things to do then help Mr. Good simaritain over there." He gestured to Kurama. Karasu shrugged "As of now I have no idea, except that she with a guy with long white hair dressed in black leather."  
  
Kurama growled uneasily as they got into a small black car that barely held all of them, the black haired man who looked almost exactly like the Karasu who had wanted him so desprately, wanted to desprately to kill him, took the drivers seat and the blonde haired man who accompanied him huffed from the passangers side as the car started. "I wanna drive Karasu! You never let me drive!" Mentally Kurama chuckled at this as the black haired crow heaved a sigh "Malik this isn't really the right time."   
  
"But..." He was cut off by a growl "Knock it off Malik." IT was then that he really saw the side that told him it was the black haired crow demon...He just didn't seem to remeber anything.   
  
____________________________________________________________-  
  
She limped, was that really all she was? His rag doll? He had done terrible things, all the while saying stuff that was even worse. She was a whore, she was worthless, she would die alone and no one in this world loved her. A fresh trail of blood ran down her legs, this pain...she had felt it before...before from the same person. She felt dirty and worthless, all the while her wrists ached from being bound, and all she wanted to do was lay down. Lay down and sleep. It was the first time she had felt like this, for a while. After all that he had just let her go? No she was almost certain that he would return to use her again...he always did..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was asleep on the sofa He had polietly turned Shiori down on her offer to sleep in her bed and she take the couch. It wasn't the behavior of a gentlemen. He had said polietly, using it as an excuse she guessed to sleep near the door, just in case Suiichi came in with her. Much like her as well, his child was the only thing he had left. She put down her brush and sighed, Shiori yawned tiredly and looked to the bed. It looked comforting, but she wondered if perhaps it was safe to go to sleep, what if Shuiichi returned with her and she was hurt? But she didn't have time to ponder this for almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Implied rape but no Lemon, Yeah I promise I'll get the unedited version up as soon as I can which will basically be just the Lemon, and if you can't tell said lemon is going to involve chains...Urg..Kinky.. ^_^ 


	13. Lost and found

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me.  
  
Authoress Notes: Urg...them Ahem..Lemon is up, http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php/57790/175583   
  
That link should work, If not then It's under the title Broken Kitten. by heavens_night  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 13: Silence  
  
Ryou walked slowly through the crowds gathering with the morning sun, They all seemed anxious to get into the game shop another relic from three years ago. "Oh please.." He whispered Silently "Let her be alright."   
  
Yugi Motou was 21, He attended the Local college and worked at a part time Job which he oh so affectionately labled Pizza Hell. But on this day it was bad, today of all days, he was running late. Inspection from the manager, oh damn he was going to get fired for sure.   
  
Kurama watched Pegasus eat from across the table, they had came in and his mother had fixed them some food, before he prepared himself for another round of scouring the city. He finished his own food quietly, as the older man simply picked at the food prepared for him and stared at the floor. He stood. "I think I'll get an early start on my half of the city." He remarked as he pushed his chair in. Hiei crossed his arms indecisevly, "Yes, Perhaps you'll be the one to find her body in a gutter, by yourself." His eye's widened as Pegasus let his tea cup fall to the floor Kurama glared at the fire demon. "Hiei!" The red eyed boy glared at him his eye's showing just how annoyed his was. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this Kurama." He uttered the teenagers "Nickname" with contempt. "Hopeful and idealistic, You walk about sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, This "Human" Thing is showing me just how weak you truly can be and I'm suprised your not already dead." He remarked as he stood up not even bothering to push his chair under the table. Malik stood as well. "Well your showing just how stupid you are! Do you not have any sense of compassion!?" He glared at the lilliac eye's man "As a matter of fact no." He said simply walking once again towards the door. "Hiei wait." Kurama said ignoring everyone else's precense, he walked towards the fire demon and did something he felt he deserved. A harsh smack across the face. Hiei stood stunned as Kurama himself walked out of the front door.   
  
Shiori broke the stunned silence that filled the room, as her son walked out of the house, the shorter boy doing the same. She noted the glass at Pegasus's feet, the man wasn't moving, a stunned expression on his face. "Let me get that." She muttered grabbing the broom. "He's right you know..." He muttered his voice filled with tears that longed to escape. "She's probably dead...I'm just denying it."   
  
Ryou felt his legs slowly giving out, before he noted a crowd of people gathering around a specfic area of the park. "Is she dead?" One voice asked "No I think she's still breathing." What the hell happened to her?" Amoung several of the various comments as Ryou dug his way through the crowd. His eye's whelled with tears. She was there, burised and bleeding, but still breathing. "Danielle!" He called out pushing through the crowd to it's center. the red haired girls eye's opened slightly and she smiled softly, brokenly "...Ryou..." He picked her up and shook her head softly "Danielle! Danielle! Don't close your eye's! Please!" THe faint breathing on his neck the only hope he had. The only hope that he wouldn't lose her again. "Somebody! Call an ambulance!" 


	14. Existance and Love

Disclaimer: I do now Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me.  
  
Authoress Notes: Actually The first one is right, it's more of a family insinct for Kurama, You'll find that he'll treat Danielle in a big brother style manner and yes all good stories have at least one cliffhanger...but then again I don't think mine is that good.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"You hold the answer deep within your own mind, conciously you've forgotten it, but that's the way the human mind works. When something is to unpleasant to shameful for our minds to entertain, we reject it, we erase it from our memories, but the imprint is always there...  
  
The morning rays shifted into the window through the open white shades. An unwelcome guest for the two in the room as a pair of brown eye's shifted open to look towards the bed. At about the same time a pair of hazy emeralds snapped open from their restless sleep surverying the area frightenedly(is that even a word? ^_^;) before her eye's rested on Ryou and she smiled softly. His face was puzzled, why was she smiling? Was he really such a welcome site to her tired eye's? "Feeling any better?" He asked softly she nodded just as softly closing her eye's once more. "Your Father will be here shortly you know that don't you?" There was a quiet mumble of acknowledgement at this and he chuckled. She seemed past all worry, perhaps she had accepted her fate? Or perhaps she just remembered the last time and it wasn't that much worse. He knew what Bakura had done, all to well. There were a few unplesant moments of Silence, before he decided to speak again. "Do you...um, remember everyone from three years ago?" She nodded softly but did nothing else, as he softly took her hand, running his thumb over her palm. "Sometimes I wonder how things would have turned out, had I not thrown your fate off course..." He smiled softly at her, brown eye's steadily brimming with tears. "And now I can't stand the thought of never seeing your face again." He said softly pulling her small form into an almost comforting embrace. She suddenly felt her eye's brimming with tears. She was overcome, with a new feeling, something that consumed her utterly and entirely. She loved it. She missed this feeling for so long, there was no name for it, but it was what she felt whenever she was with Ryou...  
  
But in the end she would go back to her shell when it was all over. That shell was the only thing that was constant. The Only thing the kept her safe.  
  
The hospital door flew open and Pegasus ran into the room followed Malik, Karasu, a woman about the same age as he was with long purple hair, and a younger boy with long red hair and almost feminine air to his features, as Pegasus nearly smothered his daughter in his embrace. He began spewing questions at a pace that not even he could fully comprehend. Before his amber eye's narrowed at the white haired boy. "And they tell me your the one who found her?" He nodded. "Then I thank you."   
  
They had sat around her bedside for a about an hour before the nurse arrived informing them visiting hours were over and she would be able to return home tommorow. Karasu has never heard her voice, but he was none the less facinated by the sound of it. Something it triggered a memory, he couldn't help but notice the younger boy, Suiichi flashing glares at him ever so often. For some reason he didn't trust him, (Suiichi didn't trust Karasu meaning.) although Karasu had no idea why, considering he had never meet the boy in his life. Slowly they stood to leave as everyone filed out, Ryou gave the girl a soft peck on her forehead and left, however two people remained in the room other than it's current occupant.   
  
"Did you honestly think I wouldn't remember you Karasu?" the red haired teen asked his eye's narrowing suspisously. Karasu frowned confused at his current predicament. "What are you talking about I don't even now you! At least not until now and your already accusing me of being someone else?" Suiichi's eye's narrowed dangerously at the older black haired man. "Now if you'll excuse me I won't bother you again." He remarked taking hold of the doorknob tossing it back and swiftly flicking several strands of silky black hair out of the way. "To each his own."  
  
Kurama glared indignantly. Then look to the red head sitting up in the hospital bed, an intrested expression on her face. "Do you believe that someone could look almost identical to someone else and not be that person?" She smiled serenly. "I do." She stated simply. "And yet, if Karasu is the person I think he is then he obviously has improved his acting skills or has forgotten the entire ordeal." His mind slowly began to ponder diffrent possabilities. That is until Danielle started speaking. "The maybe, this person never existed in the first place. or maybe the person we know now doesn't exist. But since no one seems to remember him but you.." At that moment he wasn't sure if it was wisdom or insanity that made her say what she was about to say, but somehow it made sense, that somehow, if you forget something it could never have happened in the first place.  
  
"Imprint the memory into the conciousness...rewrite the record...The thing you don't remember is the thing that doesn't exist."  
  
Oh how simple it would be, to simply rewrite what you wanted to happen. OR as Danielle knew, how easy it WAS to mess with the rules of fate, for the one you love or otherwise. 


	15. The calm before the storm?

Authoress Notes: Alright I had this chapter written and ready to be put up however something caused my computer to mess up and it had to be totally reformated and I lost everything including three fanfiction chapters (To my Fatal Frame Fanfiction, and my Kingdom hearts one as well as this one.) Originally this chapter was developement in Danielle and Ryou's relationship however I'll redo that in the next chapter as it now seems to vary between Ryou's new darker personality, Karasu (In minor moment.) Kurama and Danielle's Brother/Sister relationship, and the slowly developing relationship between their parents. (pegasus and Shiori.) Nothing is ever really forgotten.  
A week had passed. No one ever really talked about it anymore. She had disappeared, she had ran from that man and gotten herself hurt in the process. Nothing was wrong with her. No more than usual anyways. Shiori felt the need to visit the antique store more often now, she felt herself falling for him a little more everyday. Suichi didn't seem to mind coming either. She found herself more confused as she watched them, he sheltered her, like an older brother, despite him being the younger of the two. She seemed confused but yet they would talk for hours about things that she was certain she would never understand as she and Pegasus sat there talking about everyday things.  
  
The store never had that many customers.  
The rain poured down beating in tourents against the windows of Ryou's dorm room window as he attempted to study. He was tired, and his mind wasn't really on studying anymore than it had been in quiet a while. A wet sloshing noise caused him to look around as Karasu entered the room wearing a black robe his hair hanging limply at his shoulders, his blue eye's narrowed slightly as Malik lay snoring on the bed. "Ryou sometimes I wonder what I really see in him." He chuckled as he sat down in the chair that usually sat in front of Ryou's desk. "I think alot of people ask the same thing everyday Karasu." The black haired boy chuckled slightly. "He's always had his quirks." Karasu said in an asuming tone. "But then again so have you right?" Ryou narrowed his eye's in an almost frightening fashion. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You know I don't really remember that much or anything."He chuckled placing a hand on his forehead. "But appearently Suiichi Minamino does." Ryou once again said in a cold tone. It was time like this that the white haired boy scared him. Terribly. "It would seem that way. Although...I don't really think I want to know what I was like, if it was possible for someone to hate me like that." Karasu muttered miserably closing his eye's.  
Bakura glowered at the rain falling down around him as if out of fear the tourents coming down would stop out sheer fear for what he might do to it. He grew bored, longed to play a little game with his kitten. Knowing how broken she had seemed left he pleased but it also made him hungry. hungry to break her completely. In both Mind, Body, and Soul, however this was going to prove to be a difficult task. Unless of course, he got to have some fun with his little brat of a hikari as well, or at least the one who used to be his Hikari. He smirked as he stuck his hands into the pockets of the long leather trench coat a mocking smirk crossed his pale face "Here Kitty,Kitty,Kitty."  
Nothing seemed to ever change for Pegasus as he watched The pretty purple haired woman smiling qaintly at him from across the table. "I think...it's wonderful that Suiichi has been so nice to Danielle. It's been so long since she's had someone to talk to. Other than that Ryou boy and his friends." He smiled softly. "But I can tell how he feels about her, She's never had someone, who could act as her big brother." Shiori smiled softly. "Don't lie. You've been alone a long time as well Pegasus." She smiled serenely. It reminded him of Cecilia. It made him feel happy. For the first time in a long time.   
  
Star Warrior-Yeah I'm probably going to devote a chapter to how Malik and Karasu meet, maybe if people want it enough an entire fic centered around the events before Family heirlooms (Danielle's therapy sessions, Malik and Karasu's first meeting, Ryou's feelings after relizing he might never get to see the one he loves again.)  
  
Shadow Fox- Yeah Karasu was intresting in his method of fighting, however it was his personality that always got me. He was insane, incredibly possesive and just downright weird, but that personality seems to have faded (at least for now) until he finally remembers everything and even then he might not be all that insane. And yes it sounds like Bakrua, because like Karasu he seems to get a kick out of playing cat and mouse, however just like Karasu in the actual show it always seems to be his downfall.  
  
Grand master Pegasus-I'll try to put more Pegasus in upcoming chapters considering I've kind of let him fade into the background, His relation ship with Shiori Minamino (Kurama's mom) is pretty much what's going to bring him back in.  
  
Neoblaze-Yeah she's getting better at speaking with other people. Mentally Stable...slightly. All together sane...um, how about no...getting there but not likely as long as Bakura's around... 


	16. Magdalena

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me. Authoress Notes: I'm working the fluffy scene back in after the chapter was deleted. Anyways I'm probably going to wind up doing a few songfics to songs by A Perfect Circle. More specfically the song "Rose" is probably what can best be described as "Danielle and Bakura's theme" (As in them as a couple meaning it kind of makes me think of another opportunity for him to rape her.) Enter Bakura back into Ryou's life. Evil smirk Neoblaze: Yeah I understand that, I know of at least one author who relies on the puplic library to update his fanfiction. (He has a computer just doesn't have the internet.) I'll still update, but I'll understand if you can't review. (Please try to whenever you get the opportunity, feedback helps me greatly and has even given me a few new idea's.) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
She smiled softly to him as she moved her chess peice over the board towards his and whispered quietly. "Checkmate." He growled slightly not one of contempt but one of mutual acknowledgement. It wasn't as if she could beat him every game, as it turned out they were quiet evenly matched. Kurama felt quiet amused at this himself as she smiled and spoke quietly. It was just something in her voice, that made it sound natuarally quiet, a whisper was only one octave below her natural voice. "I...I think...I want to see..him again." Her voice seemed to crack as she made out the words. It seemed as though her voice had remained unused for so long that it cracked when she used it for a while. "Who?" He asked softly. "Ryou." She said with a simple smile. The white haired boy from the hospital, the one who was with the boy who looked exactly like the demon that had nearly killed him in the dark tournament. "Do you want to go alone?" She shook her head in a protesting manner. Was it fear he saw in her eye's? "Come with me?" She asked softly He smiled taking her hand. "Alright." He said softly as he looked to his mother and Pegasus sitting at the counter. "We're going to go out for a little while. Danielle said she wanted to see someone." He said waving goodbye to his mother. Pegasus probably would have protested any other time. Kurama understood though, he was just trying to protect, the only thing thing he had left.  
Ryou felt himself relax as he lay on his bed the only thing that seemed to make any noise was the sound of the air conditioner and the pounding rain outside. He dug his fingers into the pillow something seemed strange, Malik and Karasu has decided to go out. Leaving him alone, but it still felt like someone was in the room. The curtains fluttered softly Ryou's books lay in a pile on the floor near the closet, his glasses were on the table by his bed, He looked around the room. Silence. Eerie silence. A cold chill went down his back as something hit the wall with a thud and he sprung into a sitting postion on the bed. A hand caught what hit the wall as it bounced back. It was ball, and Ryou could have sworn he was looking into a mirror as he watched the figure sitting on the desk. But he knew better. He remembered to much to think it was anything else. A pair of lips curved into a smirk. "Miss me Hikari?" Ryou's could feel his eye's widen to the point where anymore and they would have popped out of their sockets. "Wh-what are you doing here Yami?" he asked a pair of brown eye's slanted and full of mischief glared back at him as he leaned casually on the desk. "Why my Dear Hikari I thought you'd be glad to see me, haven't you felt empty without your other half?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Actually I've done alot better with out you and I'm sure she had too." Bakura smirked at this. "ah, so Kittens wormed her way back into your life too has she? Funny, It seems I've "wormed" my way back into her's as well."  
  
Ryou clenched his fists so tight he could feel them cutting into him. "Yo- your the one who left her like that...Broken and alone on the streets!? Yami you bastard!" He ran forewards propelled only by the idea that once again history had repeated itself without him knowing fully what had happened. His fist slammed into the desk, suddenly his Yami was gone. Like he was never there in the first place, but now it was replaced by a soft knocking on the door.  
He walked over and opened it. Danielle stood in front of him along with the red haired boy from the hospital. Suiichi he believed his name was. The red haired girl smiled softly "Ryou...I...I came to visit is that...alright?" She spoke softly in broken tones and he couldn't help but smile as he let his arm's incirlce her shoulders pulling her closer. "Yes that's prefectly fine." He chuckled softly feeling the wet strands of hair and the wet material of her clothing. He cast a look to the red haired boy, who at that point he could have swore was in some way related to the one he was so madly in love with.  
  
"Your both drenched." He stated the obvious as the boy chuckled softly. "Yes, well you see it kind of started raining suddenly on us and...." Ryou chuckled as well. "I think I can guess the rest. Come in..." He offered as the red haired boy sat down in the office chair that sat next to Ryou's desk. "Um if you don't mind you don't have to call me Suiichi I'd much prefer Kurama. It's a strange nickname but..." Ryou understood this as well. He then looked to the red head and chuckled before walking over to his closet. He pulled out a set of blue jeans and Ironically what had at one point been his favorite white sweater. Now he mainly wore blacks instead of the more prepish clothing of his youth. Handing them to her. "There's an extra closet,over there, you can change, it's better than you getting sick staying in those wet clothes."  
Kurama chuckled at the white haired teen as Danielle nodded her head and opened the door to a closet where only a few other outfits hung. "You really do care about her don't you?" He smiled softly. "Um well your kind of soaked too, but I doubt I have anything to fit you, considering..." Ryou looked around a slight blush tinting his cheeks. It all seemed a bit weird. "Well I'm kind of a bit under the size regulation for most guys my age, I've always been a little bit to tall and to skinny, I'm not to short, I just don't weight enough." Kurama chuckled once more. For some reason Humans were always intresting when put in new situations.  
The door opened and Ryou felt himself smile softly at the girl who seemed to somehow range her look from absolutely gorgeous to adorable in very little time at all. The sweater which had always come to just about his own hips rested losely just above her knees the jeans covered up her feet and he somehow worried himself that she would trip, the sleeves of the shirt absolutely swallowed her arms including her hands. She had never seemed so tiny before. He gently brushing a few strands of her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes smiling softly. 'God she's beautiful.' was just about the only thing he could think of.  
She looked into the brown eye's longingly, she suddenly relized just how much she longed to remember exactly what they had before she forgotten everything. Everything but his face. She smiled softly an unsure smile she was certain of before wrapping her arms around his chest softly hugging him, He seemed shocked at first but his arms slowly encircled her shoulders once more and they just stood there for what seemed like eternity, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the steady movement of his chest, as she felt that same feeling, the feeling that caused her chest to tighten in pain and relize just how broken she truly was.  
Ryou gently stroke her hair as a soft cooing came for the girl. She was crying. He had no idea why but she was crying. He longed to gently kiss away her tears and tell her that everything would be alright. But with Bakura around he was almost certain something bad was going to happen. and he wasn't going to make another promise he couldn't keep to her. That was what happened the last time. So he was content with just holding her while she cried. Incredibly content, just to be anywhere near her. To know that she truly remembered him at least his face and who he was.   
  
Bakura's back to taunting again...gee isn't that fun? The is most definately not going to end well. 


	17. Orestes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me. Authoress Notes: This has got to be my fluffiest chapter yet. It's done to a song by A Perfect Circle called Orsetes -

* * *

_Metaphor for a missing moment _

_pull me into your perfect circle _

_one womb one chain one resolve _

_liberate the will to release us all _

_gotta cut away, clear a way, snip away and sever this umbilical residue _

_keeping me from killing you...  
_  
She felt herself longing to stay like this forever. Wraped in his arms listening to his heart beat and the soft steady breathing between that and the rain she was amazingly content. "Ryou..." A soft sound of acknowledgement. "You...you won't leave me alone again will you?" She asked softly as his embrace tightened slightly. "No I won't leave you alone anymore." He said softly as the sound of the door closing.  
Outside the door Kurama sighed softly as the door clicked closed. Hiei smirked suddenly stranding beside him, just how long had he been waiting? "Actually respecting other people's privacy in love Kurama?" He smirked one of those amused smirks of his. "Well Hiei, if I hadn't seen you in three years and wanted to renew out relationship then I would want some privacy as well." He chuckled before turning around, somehow it pleased him to watch the little fire demon blush.  
Ryou closed his eye's almost content to just stay like this forever as he ran his fingers though her hair once more and she looked up at him confusion, hope, despair all in her eye's. Those gigantic green emeralds that not even the worlds greatest theif could steal...but then again you could not really steal what had already been stolen once. He gently kissed her on the lips letting his legs fall backwards as they both landed on the bed. Something about this just didn't seem like it would last forever, it was like one of those dreams you had when you were sick in bed with a fever, and had taken medicine to go away. But everything just seemed so...perfect...so peaceful. He flipped them both over to the point where he was now on top of her. His legs now resting just above her own hips.  
  
_And from pulling you down with me.._

_ I can almost hear you scream.._  
  
His lips softly pressed against her forehead slowly moving down and catching her mouth once more. the fuzziness of it all made it seem even more like this was just a dream.  
  
_One more medicated peaceful moment_.

He didn't want this to end.

_ give me one more mediciated peaceful moment..._

He longed to stay with her forever

_I don't wanna feel this over whelming hostility_

To escape the hatred that now existed in his life.

_I don't wanna feel this over whelming hostility..._

His hatred for Bakura, and anyone who wanted to hurt her.

_kill it..._

Almost this uncurable thurst for vengance. He longed to be her protector, her knight, the only one allowed to see what really lies behind those broken emerald eye's. A creature who had been living in the real of life and death for almost three years.  
Her fingers wove themselves into his hair, the feeling of his lips on hers, that longing to feel protected, the trust she felt while she was with him. She hadn't felt like this in a while. She missed the feeling of being loved like he had loved her. It felt like...somehow they're destinies would always be intertwined. She was somehow happy with that. But...  
  
_Gotta cut away clear away, snip away and sever this umbilical residue.._

_ gotta cut away, clear away, snip away and sever this umbilical residue _

_keeping me from killing you...  
  
_He longed to keep her isolated from a world that would hurt her, from a person that would hurt her. But if there was no way to protect her then what would he do then?  
  
If he could not save her from the ones that longed to take her life...  
  
_Then he would take it himself._


	18. The fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me. Authoress Notes: Sadly for you Ryou as of now has no intentions of taking Danielle to bed, (Geez, anything that implies kissing and I'm being asked to write another Lemon...) IN the last 6 or so day's I was forced to run between College Park, Maryland and Washington D.C. for the world finals of the Odyessey of the mind competion. (Needless to say the weather change and new variety of plants and wildlife drove my allegies wild but I got a pin from Japan and actually talked to some other kids from there so it was all good. Sadly the Fluff is mostly missing in this chapter aside from ending their scene from the previous chapter. His words will be explained later.

* * *

Nothing seemed to move anymore, he smiled softly at the girl he now embraced as she once again lay with her head on his chest. This time they were laying on his bed and she remained unmoving except for the steady breathing. "I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise." He whispered softly and she gave a soft murmur and nodded softly.  
Pegasus was suposed to be watching the sunset, but his eye's were on what was in his opinion a far more beautiful thing. He and Shiori sat there her eye's fixed on the sunset resting just above the lake in the park while his own was fixed on her's. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked softly. "Yeah." He muttered softly as she looked over to him and he felt his cheeks grow hot. "How old is your daughter?" She asked softly he looked slightly confused. "Nineteen. Why?" She chuckled softly. "It seems Shuuichi has deveoped a big brother complex for someone who's a good deal older than him. He's only fifteen." He smiled softly. "But I'm relieved that there's someone who will protect her...She still hasn't told me what happened...with that man.." He seemed confused as he spoke to the woman beside him. "I don't even know who he was...but...I despised him."  
"Are you singing again?" Vincent looked to the red haired girl who sat there dressed in an oversized white sweater and blue jeans, a soft melody emerged from her lips and for the past week she had seemed mildly content with her current position. But no matter what she kept slipping off.  
She nodded softly her red hair catching the light showcasing natural blond highlights in the girls hair. She smiled serenely and he wondered what had caused the change. Was she happy for her father? who had just recently found someone new, perhaps it was the womans son who had made this change in her, she still remained quiet, but it wasn't the kind that scared him. She seemed happy in her new silence. extremely content. She looked to him her still slight broken emeralds softening and she smiled at him...she smile and for one it didn't weird him out. "So Danielle." He said awkwardly as she still looked to him that same serene look on her face. "What's caused this change in you?"  
Yusuke looked to the red haired half demon with a frown on his face. "Maybe you should just take over this case Kurama, chances are withing the next six months your going to be calling her big sister anyways." Kurama sighed as he watched the people passing as Yusuke tilted his head back doing the same from an upside down point of view. "I supose it would be a good idea. Honestly I think it has something to with that boy she was with...Ryou Bakura I believe his name was." Yusuke look up  
  
"Oh really, well he was one of them that would have died had, well time not pulled a huge loop and she didn't commit suicide. But what makes you think he has anymore to do with it than any of her other friends?" Kurama nodded to the waitress as she sat down his own order in front of him and he sipped his drink. "Because none of the other's remember her, anyone else on that chain only has vague memories of her, not what happened, how much they cared, and some don't even remember their relationship with her at all." "But he remembers it clearly?" Yusuke said, sounding more like a statement than like he was actually asking a question as Kurama nodded. "Everything that happened Apparently..but there's also someone else I think, that might remember her." Yusuke suddenly remember something. "What about that Karasu Guy?" Kurama cringed. "What about him?" "Well He wasn't on that chart, do you think he just randomly appeared? Is he..ya know?" "No I don't think he's the same one from the dark tournament, but he probably is, just that's the part about himself that he doesn't remember."  
She felt uncomfortable, Pegasus was still out with Shiori, although she was happy that her father was no longer mourning That woman. She longed to have him with her all the time like she had. Perhaps she was just being childish. Perhaps it was the constant fear of him that left her craving constant company. She understood that Shuuichi had other friends and Ryou had his classes. And she was alone. She walked up the staircase and through the narrow hallway into her room and looked around as the door squeaked behind her. She turned around almost instantly, from her vague memories she remembered exactly what had happened when that had happened. Fortunately no one was there. Or at least she though no one was there as a set of arms slinked their way around her waist and her eye's widend. "My,My Kitten did you honestly think you wouldn't have to see me again." He snickered into her ear, that familiar voice.  
  
It was like Satan was whispering into her ear. "Apparently you did. Such a smart little kitten learning from her mistakes." He snickered as she struggled away from his grasp. Just like he knew she would do. He smirked as he released his grip on her and she stumbled catching herself on the doorframe. She glared at him, as he stepped forwards. "Better run little kitten This might be that last chance I give you to run away." He smirked as she stepped back and then looked over her should and took off, he smirked, fear made you forget things, and apparenty Kitten had forgotten about the slick rug. As she tried her best to escape her footing failed her she tried to catch herself on the railing but it slipped and she went down. Landing at the foot of the staircase with a sickening thud. He smirked as his kitten gave a weak wimper and then all movement ceased. He walked down the staircase and knelt to her, "Poor little kitten, did you fall?" He clicked his tounge at her mockingly and then stood up and walked out the doorway.  
Seto felt himself longing to fall asleep in the airconditioned backseat of his limo, Mokuba lay across the seat beside him softly snoring. They had been out of town on business and as it turned out it was a late night trip home and at that time no one was willing to watch over the young Kaiba heir. He sighed as he pulled out his laptop and began typing, the dull blueish glow of the computer screen serving in the task of keeping him awake. He was tired and as his mind slipped off so did his finger which was resting on the "Mouse" of the laptop. It suddenly came up on a file that he had no idea reamined on his computer, actually he had no idea it even existed on the computer. It was her. She wasn't broken. She was absolutely beautiful. "Seto?" She looked to the camera and smiled softly. "Seto, I figured this was the best place to store this, I hope, you let Ryou, and Malik see this, I kind of...mentally stored it on yours, you know...my little psychic burden comes in handy.." She chuckled softly and looked out the window which highlighted her serenely. "If your seeing this then chance are I'm dead, I just..." She seemed so weak and volunerable "I just don't feel like continueing, after he...." She looked up somehow he knew who she was talking about. She was raped, that's why she had "Killed herself." "Please, just do me a favor," She smiled softly to him "Take care of dad for me, I know that...if everyone leaves him after I'm gone, he won't last much longer... even though I hated her she was all dad ever had besides me. Just.." Tears were filling her eyes. "Just let him hear this. That I love him." Her voice cracked and the screen before him returned to normal. Like nothing had ever happened. 


	19. Accident

Disclaimer: I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me. Authoress notes: I said before that the only thing that was affected were the people in Danielle's life, any files on Seto's computer from that time period would not be ereased with everyone's memory because let's just pretend that the millenium item's powers don't reach past people. Also I did a peice of artwork for Danielle if you want to see it then it's posted seemed wrong to Pegasus as he looked to the tiny apartment house he felt an unsettleing feeling of dread. Shiori bid him farewell and was walking over to the car as he walked up the steps and he slowly froze. Something splashed beneath his feet. Not a large splash but just unsettling enough for him to hear it. He felt his eye's widen in horror as he looked down. A crimson stain seeping under the door. What had happened? Danielle was alone in the house wasn't she? Maybe she fell! His shaky fingers fumbled with his house keys as he struggled to put the key into the whole and open the door. He looked to the woman running towards him, she looked frightened "What's wrong!?" HE shook his head as he yanked the door open so hard that he nearly fell himself, nearly stumbling over the figure on the staircase. He felt himself pale and Shiori nearly screamed.  
Danielle lay at the bottom of the staircase to which the apartment opened up into, a small unsettling stream of blood flowed from a spot just above her hairline her wrist was twisted into a rather uncomfortable position, as was her leg which was up against the wall as she lay on the floor unmoving except for a few ragged breaths that escaped her lips. "We should call an ambulance! Fast!" He looked to Shiori and motioned her inside as he ran to the phone and quickly dialed the number.  
Ryou leaped from his bed something seemed wrong. He looked around the room, Malik lay asleep on his bed mumbling incohereantly as his vision trailed to the window. His eye's widedend. "What are you doing here!?" Bakura smirked to his former light but said nothing slowly counted to three with his fingers and smirked as almost as if on cue a set of sirens rang through the night. "Poor little Kitten." Ryou froze at his Yami's words. "She had an accident." he snickered as Ryou ran towards him gripping the collar of his black shirt "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD!!!?" He screamed shaking the white haired man fiercely causing his head to bang against the window seal several times. His eye's were wide with anger but the malicious brown eye's of his other were all but too happy as he let out an almost frightening laughter. "My it's so fun to rattle your chains Hikari! Better be quiet, wouldn't want to wake your roomate!" The next thing everything went blank.  
Karsu watched the moon from his fifth floor airconditioned one person dorm room. Malik had confessed to how jealous he was that the black haired young man had gotten to lucky. Karsu chuckled at the thought of the blonde haired teen but the froze something felt...almost uneasy tonight. "Maybe it's just me. There have been alot of weird things going on lately." He chuckled to himself then turned around. And nearly screamed. It was that girl from the antique store, the one that Ryou was in love with. She was standing there, red hair covering one eye a slight glint from behind it, she was dressed in a black turtleneck shirt with a pink jacket over it and a red skirt with black tights. Her green eye's narrowed. And she smiled, that same sad smile, from that almost transparent form. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asked his blue eye's narrowing slightly. "I am here to tell you something Karasu, and as to how I got here...well I can't truly tell you that." she said softly. "Then What are you? That girl. You look like here, except...your..eye." "I am," She chuckled "I guess you could say, a messanger of the past. You see I am Danielle's past self." He looked confused. "Tonight something will happen. Something that will put both of you in great danger." His confusion was now even more evident. "What's that?" "A great power will awaken within both of you. A great power that has been dormant for years." "A great power?" Her green eye narrowed. "So I take it you want me to help her or what?" "No, this is warning. With these powers come your old memories and you must try your best not to become what you were in that life." With this she faded and Karsu felt a sudden pounding in his head, and slowly sank to the floor. 


	20. Hospitals

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me. Authoress Notes: Yeah, Malik's always a little late. But he couldn't really help Ryou at that point cause he was to stunned at seeing Bakura again...so I let the resident Bish get hurt...Damn me.. Hospitals  
There was a loud crash from the other side of the room, and Malik grumbled as he rose from his bed, wondering just what was going on. He whiped the sleep from his eye's and waited for the blurriness to subside.  
Ryou was amazed, how had Bakura managed to turn things around so quickly?! Now he was not the one in control, the one banging his others head against the window, but instead he found his own head dangling out the window of his second story dorm room. His others hands pressed firmly around his neck and his air supply slowly deminishing. "Yami!" He glared his voice strained from his others hold "What did you do to her!?" Bakura chuckled at his other half, "Funny, your the one's who's life's in danger at the moment and all you can think of is her. Such a pitful creature." He chuckled his eye's curtained by the long bangs of his face he looked sinister, almost scary. "Just so you know, I can't tell you. But kitty had an accident similar to the one your about to have." He chuckled and Ryou noticed now, just how far he had been pushed. Far enough to where if Bakura let go, he was going to fall. "No! Yami! Please! Don't let go! MALIK! MALIK! WAKE UP!" He began to kick, trying to push himself back up and at the same time escape his other's hold, all the while Bakura had an almost demonic look of glee upon his face. "Poor Hikari, nothing will help you now."  
A scream was the thing that fully woke Malik up as he sprung from the bed and noticed a white haired figure standing near the window, at first glance it was Ryou, but then he quickly relized it wasn't, just as he let something drop from the window. THen turned to face the blonde haired egyptain. He looked just like Ryou. Except, he his hair was slightly more jagged and messy, his eye's were the same color, but the gentleness of his roomate's eye's had faded into something more malicious, though still the same chocolate color, he wore a bit of eye liner as well as he looked to Malik and narrowed his eyes. Malik's own eye's were wide with what one might see as Terror. "Your..." But he never finished as Bakura slammed his fist against the back of his neck and Malik fell to the floor.  
Ryou groaned as he looked around, and felt the grass against his back. His head was throbbing and it hurt him to breath. He felt numb and try as he might he couldn't will himself to get up. That ambulance, what if she was badly hurt, Or she was dead? No he wouldn't let that happen again. This time, if it happened there would be not coming back. No wishes on the millenium puzzle. He coughed something stuck in his throat. He felt his face grow warm and wet. He was so tired, and numb that he didn't even relize he was crying. He opened his eye's again, as the blur subsided he saw someone standing above him. A teenager, his black hair sticking up to the point that it seemed almost impossible, a white starburst in the center a bandana under his bangs, red eye's narrowed slightly and he seemed bored. "Are you hurt?" He asked simply. "Or allow me to rephrase that, can you get up?"  
Hiei frowned at the older man laying on the grass before him. Koenma had demanded that he keep and eye on him outside the case. Kurama had the idea that he had more to do with the girl's cheating death than anyone else that would have died in that scenario. The man looked to him with half lidded brown eye's and nodded absently to him. "Then you can't." He knelt over and grabbed the mans arm hoisting him up before moving that hand to support his waist. The man groaned slightly in discomfort but then placed an arm on Hiei's shoulder to maintain balance and they began walking, as the man limped slightly on his right leg, the other barely able to support his weight.  
Kurama sat on the other side of the darkened waiting room, his mother and Pegasus sat across from him and he simply crossed his legs and closed his eye's. It was strange. He was in his pajama's to say the least of how odd the situation seemed. He felt like elsewhere something bad happened as well. His mother said nothing just cast concerned glances at Pegasus every few moments until finally she placed a hand on his shoulders. "I think everything will be just fine. She might have to stay here for a while, but she won't..." She looked unsure of how to find a way to say these words without in some way hurting him. He growled slightly "She won't die. Go ahead, it's not as if those words are something I'm not used to." He stood up and she looked as though she were about to spout words of apology. "Death is something I'm very familiar with Shiori and you need not say anything to make me feel better. It's just the way things are." With this he walked out of the waiting room. His mother sat down. A look on her face that said she was about to cry when he stood up himself.  
Pegasus watched the cars passing from outside the hospital doors but his gaze quickly turned to his feet as his vision blured and he fought back tears. The doors opened again Shuiichi stepped out as walked over to him sitting down beside the older man. Pegasus sighed and turned his head away. "I know I seemed rough, but I don't want pity." He growled slightly. Shuiichi chuckled "Then you won't get pity." Pegasus felt his eye's widen and he turned to look at the younger teen. "I know how you feel." He said calmly "When mother was sick, I would have done anything to help her. I was even willing to give up my own life." Suddenly his gaze turned to the street as a short boy walked towards them, and Pegasus noted the figure he was leading along.  
Kurama felt his eye's widen. It was Hiei, carrying the limp form of Ryou Bakura he frowned trying to make it seem as though, this was all Kurama's fault. "What! Hiei! What happened?" The fire demon growled slightly "The human got pushed out of his window." He muttered and Kurama looked slightly shocked as the older man mumbled something in his hazy state of mind. "Is she....is she alright...please...let her be alright. Before his balance broke. His knees gave way and he fell limply against Hiei's side. Pegsus jumped up from his spot and caught the boy before he could hit the ground and examined his current state. "We need to get him inside, to a doctor quickly." Kurama nodded as Pegasus picked up the smaller boy and they ran inside.  
Karasu blinked and opened his eye's head pounding slightly as he rose. Ruffled hair and all and looked to Malik who was sitting on his bed, frowning. "My don't you look like death warmed over." Karasu glared at his blonde haired lover and slowly rose. His head was pouding. "Well your not exactly miss Mary sunshine either Malik." He muttered as he rose up. "Yeah but you weren't bludgeoned on the head by someone who shoved your best friend out a window." "No I was just confronted by that weird girl from the antique shop..." He froze for a minute "Who got pushed out a window!?"

"Ryou." Malik replied nocholantly as though this sort of thing happened everyday. "Well your taking it well." He muttered as he walked over to his dresser pulling out a clean shirt and a pair of comfortable blue jeans. "Yeah. He wasn't there this morning. I called the hospital. Room 302." Karasu sighed.  
  
"No what about you reason for sleeping on the floor?" He scoffed at the black haired man. "The girl from the antique store right? What about her." "Well.." He frowned slightly a twinge of something in the corner of his mind. A smirk, and a name that seemed to fuel a hatred and a strange lust in him that seemed almost to familiar. 'Youko Kurama' He growled slightly. "She said that I would remember my true self....but I must not become what I once was....whatever that means." Malik looked deep in thought for a few moments before breaking the almost intelligent moment by chucking a pillow at the raven haired man's head. "Then I guess we should just go talk to her, ourselves." He froze for a second. "Which brings me to the ironic part. She's in the hopsital as well."   
  
Urm...yeah..anyways, next chapter brings up Seto again. He visits the house where Danielle and pegasus used to live, only to see what would have happened if Ryou had not made his wish. Confused and dissoriented, a certain former spirit detective hunting down our favorite psychic make's his appearance. I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who it is


	21. What lies in the Shadows of the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Seto looked up at the house. A fixer upper, that was certain. but it was not as though he was intending to buy the house. The yard was unkept, the paint was peeling a rusty looking chain held up half of the porch swing. He walked through the front gate, and then through the door. Why did everything about this place seem familiar? He looked to the staircase, a small trail of light from the upper window catching the dust particles floating in the air. He looked around, worried slightly, something unerved him. He entered the upper hallway only to see a large portrait of a woman with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. As the floor pannels cracked under the new weight of it's first visitor in three years he froze.  
  
"Nothing is as it should be."  
  
"Everything about this life seems wrong...  
  
She shouldn't even be here.  
  
I feel like I know her, but, we've only met once."  
  
It was a memory full of crackles and popping spots, like an old film reel. that portrait, with someone in front of it. A lone rope hung from an area where several of the boards had been torn out. the rope tired into a noose, which now almost cradled the head of someone he recognized as the girls Father. He froze, nearly but nearly screamed, he stepped back away from the corpse hanging from the ceiling a lose board creaked and he whirled around, it was like someone else was there. There was. That white haired man, just, he was a teenager. There was a hurt look in his eyes as he looked through seto to the silver haired man. 'She's gone.' He said softly his head bowing. 'he couldn't take it...this is all my fault.' He looked up again, a look of pure desperation, he was pitiful as he turned and walked down the stairs Seto could see in his eye's what he was going to do. "NO!" He yelled out then grasped his head painfully. It was like he had been in this situation, that something had stopped all this from happening. At the same time taking away any memory of the girl and these people. Perhaps they had been his friends too. He felt so confused. "why is this happening to me?! What's going on!?" Seto felt himself bump into a solid form, a strange, yet unwelcome warmth in the empty house. "Would you like to find out?" A deep voice asked from behind.  
The sun was slowly rising as Karasu and Malik walked to the hospital doors. It was still going to be a few hours before visiting hours started, but they had been informed that Ryou was in stable condition and safe.  
The sun filtered through the blinds over the waiting room window and Kurama twisted to avoid it. Something Kurama assured himself he never wanted to do again was spend the night in a hospital room. His mother had her head resting on Pegasus's shoulder and he in turn was resting his head on the window sill and he lightly groaned at the light invading his senses. Kurama opened his eyes and sighed as he uncurled himself from the tight ball he had curled up into while he slept. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sighed. Rising from his chair.  
Ryou groaned his head was throbbing as he forced his brown eye's open. The first thing that registered in his mind though, made him spring up. "DANIELLE!" He spang from his bed, the unplesant clang of the I.V. Pole hitting the floor as the cord ripped itself from his arm in his struggle. He ran out of his room, down the hall, he had to get out of here! He had to find her.  
Pegasus looked around as several of the nurses ran towards the door to the hospital rooms in a manner that said it was urgent. Shuuichi looked around the room as well looking rather suspisious. "What do you think's going on?" He asked the red haired teenager who simply shook his head and rose from his seat. "Where are you going?" Shuuichi gave a knowing smile and then ran from the room. Pegasus groaned. "How is it that I'm always the one who get's left behind?" He grumbled and stood up running out of the room after the red haired teenager.  
Ryou stumbled, why did his head hurt to much? Oh perhaps the fall last night had something to do with it. Or his Yami ramming his head into the window sill several times. He rose to his feet, the room shaking as he did and began his almost drunken attempt to sprint to the doors. Several of the orderlies had formed a barricade at the door, he skidded before falling to the floor in front of them. He slid around and once again stumbled to his feet heading the opposite direction, however something caught him. The White haired man struggled in the grip of the two almost brutish men that could easily be labled Hospital security. "Let me go! Please! I have to get to her! I have to make sure she's alright!" The Doors opened, it was Shuuichi, The son of the woman Pegasus was dating. As his reading the pleading look on the white haired man's face he smiled, and nodded, as if saying, that she was fine, and that Ryou should stop worrying. But still he struggled. "He won't stop!" "Doctor! Should we restrain him!?" "Yes." Said a slightly deeper voice than the mainly female ones that rang through his head. He felt something, a tiny prick into his arm...and then everything went blank.  
Kurama felt, almost sorry for the frail looking older man as the restrained his now limp form. He had been so worried it had sent him into histerics. The door opened again, and Pegasus entered the first thing he saw was the one who, could possibly bring his daughter out of her emotional coma being sedated and bound. He looked to Kurama wordlessly. "He's worried about her, he was so worried that he acted on impulse rather than thinking things out." A cocky voice sounded behind him, "A typical human mistake."Scoffed Hiei. "I belive you would have acted the same way had it been someone you cared about." Pegasus said with a slight growl. Kurama mentally chuckled, Apparently Hiei had managed to push the older mans buttons. "I would at least think it through before throwing myself into the snake pit." Hiei remarked and then looked to Kurama. "Oh yes, Kitsune, Koenma want's you to meet him later, he said if your needed here, he'd drop by instead, he needs to talk to you about a certain two." Kurama frowned, Pegasus looked slightly confused. "Certain two hiei? I'm afraid it's not registering anything in my mind." "Karasu and Danielle." Hiei glared flatly. "And before you ask Pegsy, wait until Koenma get's here. Everything will be explained to you eventually anyways." He remarked before walking off. Pegasus's look of confusion changed to that of absolute rage. "The nerve of that boy! So...So..." "Audacious? Rude? Blunt?" Kurama finished the sentence. "Yes but he has good intentions." "Well I was going to exasperating but you pretty much hit the nail on the head." Kurama chuckled and walked towards the hospital room that Danielle was suposed to be in. "Visiting hours have started."  
  
The light burned her eye's, she had a splitting headache, she opened her eyes ignoring the slight discomfort and looked around the room. Shuuichi, and her father were sititng there, at the sight of her looking to them they both smiled warmly. "Hi." Shuuichi said warmly "Feeling better?" She chuckled slightly, and smiled. She didn't really feel like making some witty comment. She felt her eye's widen as she remember something, Ryou wasn't there. "Where's Ryou?" Her fathers face dropped. "He's here." She looked around slightly confused and attempted to raise up. Perhaps he was simply sitting at the bottom of her bed, or hiding from her as a joke. The shot of pain that ran up her leg, through her spine, and finally registering through a fierce howl of pain forced her back down. "He's here, in a seprate room. He had an accident last night as well. They had to restrain him this morning." She ignored the pain slowly filling up her senses "Why?" She asked slightly confused. "He managed to run out of his room and almost made it out, he was so worried about you, he kept begging them to let him go, that he had to see if she was alright." Danielle smiled slightly and then closed her eye's. "I'm just kinda tired if you don't mind...I'd like to sleep a little more."  
  
Bakura smirked as he stood behind the curtain watching his lighter half groan in his restrained state. "Perfect." He muttered to himself. "The have no idea just how easy thier making it for me, to break him just as I did The little Kitten...and I must not forget that she is here as well..." He smirked in delight "I get to have fun with both my favorite toys..."  
  
Yay! Cliffy! I'm Evil! So...exactly what is Bakura planning for Ryou? Simple, break him completely, and now it seems...to do that, he will also have to Break Danielle, permanantly. Evil laugh.  
  
Next chapter: Bakura does his best to drive Ryou insane, and Koenma make's an appearance to set a few things strait. 


	22. The Fall Seto's deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-Oh!

Authoress notes: I've not really thought of everything Yami Bakura's planning to do, As for some Danielle/Ryou Fluffiness...Um...Well this last part if kinda fluffy, but I think I'm going to make the next chapter fluff, because well...Ryou will be out of the hopsital, but for some reason, instead of Danielle's "Psychic awakening" Softening the fall it only made it worse. So it's going to take her longer to heal.

Bakura watched his prey...like a cat, a lion, silently waiting for the moment that would strike the most fear into his other halfs heart. Slowly he undid the restraints, it would be fun to see him try to run. To watch him try to fight. He looked at the white haired boy sleeping, he seemed so _innocent_, he snickered, perhaps even the most broken of creatures seems Serene at some point in time. But then again, his Hikari wasn't fully broken.. He smirked in time, when he awoke he would be greeted with a suprise.

She rose, from the bed, to a sitting position using her elbows as props and wincing as the I.V. Pulled slightly under the huge bandage around her arm. She Looked are the ceiling again, she was tired of staring at it. She gave herself another push, wincing, she now sat strait up in her bed and moved her legs to go over the side of the bed. Pain shot through them as she placed her weight on them and she nearly fell. Catching herself against the wall and using the I.V.'s stand as suport she took a step forewards. She felt dizzy. Where had Shuuichi and her father gone? Probably to get something to eat, she assumed it was getting late. She had slept most of the day so she stepped into the hallway.

It was quiet, in the hallway, her bare feet cold against the hard floor. It seemed like..no one else was there. She suddenly felt alone, and afraid...for some reason she hated being alone. She limped down the hallway towards the exit to this ward, perhaps someone was there, and if they were, then she wouldnt' feel so alone. Through the glass door she could see the receptionist at her desk, looking bored. Suddenly she felt better as she turned around as if they had appeared at a sign there was once again life in the hallway, several patients walked through the halls, nurses pushing other patients in wheel chairs... "What's going on here? I was...I was jjust...Alone." She looked around confused. A sudden jolt in the lights and a loud crack told her, "It's raining outside."

The thunder resulted in a yelp from the white haired boy who bolted upwards in his hopsital bed. He was terrified of Thunder, but the dream itself had scared him enough. It seemed almost as if, there was suddenly a shadow looming over him. He felt so sore. He closed his eye's once more and curled his arms around his knees. Then he froze...hadn't they..._restrained_ him?  
"My, my, Slow as ever aren't we little Hikari?" A voice came from behind him that caused his eye's to widen and him to sprin up.

"Took you long enough." Smirked the white haired spirit of the Ring from the corner of the room. "I find it quiet amusing that your afraid of Thunder." He mockingly placed his hand on his cheek and cast and innocent glance at his Light "You have so much more the be afraid of than that."

She walked past all the people, limping, thought the crowd of faceless creatures, that had suddenly flooded the hallways of the patient ward. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, the steady sound of the rain filling her ears. Something just felt wrong. A door flew open from one of the private rooms as a several doctors ran out, followed by a patient being pushed on a stretcher. Something just...seemed so wrong about this something about her own body just seemed diffrent. Had that Fall really done that much damage to her? The events replayed in her mind, in slow motion as she came to a window and saw her reflection in the rain soaked glass. There was still a bandage wrapped around her forehead, and a bruise on the side of her face that she lightly ran her finger over. Then she also noticed something else in the reflection. Ryou. But not the Ryou now, but instead the one from before she had actually been introduced to him. The Innocent Ryou. The figure said nothing, simply turned and ran. She turned around herself, and for that moment forgot her injuries, she rushed forewards, a sudden searing pain in her leg, as she let out an almost inhuman scream. Her legs gave out under her as she fell to the ground.

Bakura smirked at the sound of what he recognized as Danielle's almost inhuman howl of pain. He let Go of His Hikari's wrists and smirked. "Aw... and here I wanted to cause her some pain...Seems like she's doing that for herself." He smirked as His Light looked horrified. "Intrestingly enough, watching her hurt herself just doesn't please me." He chuckled as he opened the window. "I'll finish this some other time."

* * *

Seto glared towards the man in front of him as rain sprinkled through the cracks in the roof of the old house. "Of course I want to know..." He answered "But what's the catch?" There was a chuckle. "Catch? Why would you think there would be a catch?" He could almost see the mans smirk. "Because in situations like THESE, there's always a catch." Seto answered with a frown.

"Fine." The man chuckled "You've got me... I'll tell you everything you've missed, if you find the girl again, and bring her to me."

Seto glared, for some reason he didn't like this idea. "For what purpose do you need her?"  
"I'm in need of a powerful psychic, willing to preform a simple task for me no more than that." Seto frowned somehow he felt like he was getting the raw end of this deal, but he wanted answers.

_"Deal."_

* * *

Ryou sprung from his bed, not even being struck down by lighting would have kept him from seeing her. His feet slid against the flooring as he ran from his room, and looked around the hallway to see a form laying on the ground that he recognized almost immediately. Running forwards he slid to a stop as she weakly tried to get back to her feet. Placing his hands on her shoulders, to show that he was indeed there. She smiled soflty and he pulled her to her feet and placed her arm around his shoulder for support. She grabbed the I.V. pole for support and he smiled softly at her. "Can you move your legs enough to walk?" She said nothing, but smiled at him and nodded softly and took one step forewards as proof. And with this he began walking her back to her room.


	23. Confused Darkness, Terrified light

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me.

Authors Notes: Actually the one posing the deal to Seto was going to be A character from Yu Yu Hakusho, but since almost everyone wants it to be Bakura I'll just let it flow.

Shuichi Minamino, Also know and Kurama looked around the small lounge area at the even smaller group that had accumilated within the room. He, Pegasus and Hiei had nearly collided with Malik and Karasu and had dragged them into the small room. Appearently Koenma wanted the two of them to be in on the entire manner. Malik raised his hand in a childlike manner "Minamino, why the hell do you and Pegasus practically mug us out in the hallway and why's the black haired shrimp glaring at me like I'm on the menu?"

Kurama frowned and Hiei Glared at the blonde haired man in front of him. Perhaps he had just found his new Kuwabara since chances were they would be associating with these two quiet often. "A 'friend' of ours wishes to have a word with you as well us." Hiei scoffed "Yes that is if he ever shows up. He has a thing for being casually late."

Ryou smiled at her once more as he lifted her legs to help her onto the bed. "Thank you...Ryou" She said softly smiling herself. "Um..." She looked almost unsure of herself..."Does it seem like...there's almost no one here? " He looked to the girl confused "Huh?"

"I mean...well when I came out of my room there was no one in the hospital hallway and then I turn around and suddenly the hall if full of people..." He frowned there had been a few people outside when he had found her but not enough to say that it was full of people or to say that it was totally empty. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked softly placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah...I'm fine...I guess I'm just tired that's all...." He looked unsure and she smiled and nodded "I'm fine Ryou." She said one more time silently.

A Tall young boy, a teenager probably no older than Shuichi entered the room. He wore purple robes a pair of tan pants and a large red cape. Pegasus couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that he seemed to be sucking on a pacifier. "It's about time Koenma." The shorter black haired teenager muttered uncrossing his arms and standing. Two other boys walked in behind him along with an elderly woman. The woman had pink hair and wore a set of red robes, the two boys were dressed in school uniforms, one with red hair and a rather unappealing face. The other had brown eyes and black hair that was slicked back. "Sorry. We had to wait for the dimwits to get out of school." Remarked the woman. "So exactly what was it that you needed to speak to us about?"

"So you want to Know everything...fine.." the man smirked "That girl, Was as you probably figured out, a close friend of yours, but someone had it out for her, he wanted to break her, and break her he did, and he'll do it again...given the chance." In the shadows Seto could see the faint outline of his smirk.. Seto clinched his fists, there was alot more to this. "Simple as that. So after the second attempt he made at breaking her....she killed herself... and now someone's screwed with fate. Threw off Time, now you've never met her, or her father."

"Who is this person." The man in the shadows smirked at his question. "I do believe you have already met him...A man by the name of Ryou Bakura... and He'll just allow history to repeat itself. Just so you know."

"Now. For my part of the deal."

Koenma looked to the black haired crow sitting in the seat next to Pegasus. "And as for you, Karasu I have no idea how you managed to get here, but... It's best if you remain on guard as well." Karasu looked confussed "What do you mean how I got here? Does this have something to do with what SHE told me?"

"She?" Malik asked softly.

"You know how that guy shoved Ryou out the window, that same night Danielle appeared in my room somehow...but it was a diffrent Danielle."

Pegasus looked confused as well as the rest of them sitting in the small waiting area. "What do you mean...a diffrent Danielle?" Malik asked.

"She had her hair covering one side of her face, and....she seemed...wiser, like she knew everything that was going on....she told me that...even if I knew my past I shouldn't become the person I was..." He winced, and then placed his head in his hands.

It had been a few days since he had been there. But The incident during his arrival was enough to convince the hospital staff that he was most definately not sane. Thus they had him under observation. In that dingy little white room. It almost terrified him. His Yami was most definately trying to convince someone that he was insane...perhaps his Yami was only trying to convinve HIM that he was crazy and no one else. But none the less that left her vulnerable, to everything. He closed his eye's for a moment, the room was spinning... What had they given him? She was standing there...in a black dress, on a roof top.  
Something about this terrified him. The roofs floor twisted and changed, almost like it was alive and she stood on the edge. And then fell foreward limply the black dress flowing behind her.

"NO!!" He screamed as his eye's snapped open, the room still spining, he couldn't move his arms. How had he been chained up? He struggled shaking his head violently from side to side as he struggled to break the chains on the handcuff that now bound him. Spinging from the corner his Yami shoved the chair to the ground Ryou's head hitting with an almost sickening thud. "Let me go! Yami Please! NO!" He begged his throat becoming dry as the white haired demon lowered himself down to his knees. "Poor little Yadounshi already begging for his life...or perhaps her life..." He smirked as he ran his fingers through the struggling white haired Boys hair, he was shaking terribly his breath becoming ragged. Bakura couldn't help but smirk at the power he had over the "Boy". "Poor little Yadounshi, are you afraid? For her? For yourself?" He placed his arm on the other side of the panicing white haired boys head. "I can make it a whole lot worse you know... Little bunny." He placed a finger tip on Ryou's forehead as he said this, running it down the tip of his nose down to his chest, over his collar bone. "Almost as Perfect as the little kitten." He stood up, and as simple as that, opened the door and walked out. Ryou jumped from his spot somehow the handcuffs being gone. But the door was locked.... and he doubted that would listen when he told them that a white haired man was going after one of the patients. But he banged on the door none the less.

Bakura smirked as he heard the banging sounds of his former light pounding on the door to his cell. The claim that someone had been there would only be reguarded as another of his mental unstabilities. and the more convinced that Ryou was that he was crazy, the easier it would be to drive him that way. He smirked as he entered the patients hallway. His footsteps echoed through the empty hallways. He smirked as he peered through her open door. His Kitten. So innocent when she slept. His feet made no sound as he glided over to the bed in which she slept. "Poor little Kitten..." He smirked as she groaned softly leaning her face into his hand. He leaned his face closer to her own, just out of distance to the point where she couldn't feel his creath. "Soon Everything will come full circle. The past can never repeat itself... Because we have learned from out mistakes." He whispered and placed his lips upon the sleeping girls own, in almost sensative and caring way. And Suddenly Bakura felt more unsure about what he wanted than ever before.

Did he want his Broken Kitten, the one who feared him and loathed him?

Or did he want someone who loved and cared about him?

The Doctors in front of hims cast uneasy glances as Ryou sat in a dimly lit room in a a chair in front of them. "Ryou...Why did you try to break down the door?" They asked calmly.

"Didn't you see it!? That man! He's going to hurt her!" He nearly screamed. Were they that stupid!?

"Trying to hurt who?" Ryou growled gripping the edges of the chair. Suddenly it felt as though he was chained again. "...Danielle..." He answered softly. "I lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again." He saw his chance to run. If He didn't do something he got the feeling that his other half would kill her...or worse still. He dove from his chair towards the door, knocking the gaurd to his feet in the process with some strange newfound strength. And He ran as fast as he could.

ALRIGHTY THEN! Bakura seems to be a bit confused, wether he'll remain the sick bastard we all know and love or wether perhaps he will become more the Ryou we knew that no longer seems to exist. Anyways.... Ryou's making another break out attempt. He most definately doesn't seem to be thinking clrealy... but anyways. Reviews are appreciated. 


	24. A way out, the calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So Don't sue me.

His fingers lightly tapped against the edge of his seat. His eye's narrowed, he growled, he didn't have time for this. Yet, a few years ago he would have been shocked to hear himself thinking like this. So rude, he was begining to sound like his own Yami. Something he most definately didn't want to become. A voice inside the young white haired man spoke and he could almost imagine it as his smirking Yami's face "Oh but that's exactly what you have become." He shuddered, outwardly and the man in front of him looked up from his writing. "Something wrong Ryou?" Asked the man. He was tall and thin, older than Ryou but not too old, he had black hair, cut neatly and glasses shielding green eyes. Ryou nodded Silently.

There was little more than ackward silence between them.

This mans name was Vincent and After Ryou's most recent episode, as they had called it, they had requested him to see if he could get to the root of his problems. But nothing could help him. He was certain of it. Nothing except knowing that she was safe, to be able to see her and hold her in his arms... to know that she wasn't as broke as she was the last time, his Yami had gotten to her. "Your lying, I can tell it." Spoke the man silently.

"Oh you can? how?" Ryou glared at him silently knowing it was true. He had never been able to lie, there was just something in his eye's that stopped him from doing so.

"I just can. I can tell when a person is a very poor liar." He answered emotionlessly

"Let me guess I just look to innocent to be a good Liar, well maybe having someone believe that your innocent is the biggest lie of them all." The man chuckled "Maybe. Now Tell me exactly what is that's bothering you?"

"I...I- just want to know if someone is here...if someone I love is safe."

"Oh really who?" Vincent asked the boy as he looked towards the floor uncertainly.

"Her name is Danielle Crawford." Vincents Eye's widened 'She's in the hospital? for what? another suicide attempt?'

"Why would she be in the hospital?" He asked keeping his face strait.

"Um...there was an accident, she fell down the stairs...er well someone pushed her." He hesitated. "I'm terrified that this person is going to hurt her....the same way he did last time." He looked at the younger man who's eye's were slowly filling with tears and sighed Vincent knew exactly what was "wrong" this boy was head over heels...for a girl who's sanity was always questionable.. but now apparently this girl had a stalker and it was driving this poor boy insane.

The black haired man closed the door to Ryou's room and walked to the doctors office down the hall. There he looked to the man and frowned. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with that man, except for the fact that he's head over heels for a girl who happens to be a patient of him. Let him go in the morning." he stated simply with a frown. Now he wanted to pay his recent patient a visit.

Kurama locked glares with Hiei.

Hiei narrowed his red eye's at the red haired teen.

Pegasus chuckled somewhere in the background "My these two certainly are competative." He remarked looking to Shiori.

"indeed."

"Go Fish." Hiei remarked rather coldly and Yusuke sighed hardly believeing the two could get so competive over a childrens game...or that Hiei could get competative over such a silly game was more like it.  
"Guess the runt really is a little kid at heart!" Kuwabara snickered as Hiei glared at him "Make one more remark like that and I cut your head off."  
Danielle smiled contently watching all of this. If only her life had been this simple before everything had happened. Before she had killed herself. This happy. Perhaps nothing bad would have happened, her father wouldn't have went on that stupid trip to egypt trying to revive her mother if he had just met Shiori, and she would never have been so lonely if she had had a brother like Shuuichi.

"My goodness you certainly are violent aren't you?" Shiori chuckled and Hiei simply scoffed, a snarky remark to Kurama's mother would certainly get him in trouble. The red haired girl chuckled softly from her seat on the hospital bed. "I think someone finds it more amusing than threatning." Pegasus Chuckled "Perhaps, because she knows that Hiei isn't serious with this threat."

"and you would know when I'm being serious Kurama?" remarked the demon with a scowl.

"Ahh yes, I know you all too well." remarked the red haired boy as he laid down the cards that would allow him to win.

"Ouch." Yusuke remarked, and then looked to his watch. "er...I've gotta get going, promised I'd meet Keiko at that new resturant for dinner." He said getting up and leaving. "Yeah guess I'd better get going too. See ya." remarked Kuwabara leaving shortly afterwards.

After that the room remained silent for a few seconds and Hiei stood. "I'm going, before you decide to put me on gaurd duty again Kurama." He casually stepped through the door and the red haired fox demon sighed to himself. A tall young nurse stepped into the room and looked at the three remaining. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Visiting hours are over." Shiori smiled softly at the girl and then to Pegasus and left the room. Kurama walked over to the girl and lightly kissed her Forehead before following after his mother. Pegasus smiled. "I'll come the moment I wake up in the morning. Maybe they'll let you leave tommorw." He smiled kissing her cheek.

Shiori looked from the drivers seat over to her son. "You kissed her, that was rather odd, your not usually that affectionate."

Shuuichi looked to his mother and smiled "Perhaps I'm just happy to have someone I can treat as an younger sibling. It's nothing more than that though...I'm almost sure of that." Shiori simply smiled. "Oh yes, tommorow afternoon Pegasus and I are going out, you don't have any plans do you?"

"No. not really. I'll stay with Danielle at the hospital...or at her house if they let her come home."

Shiori smiled at her son. "Thank you. Shuuichi, for being so accepting of both of them.

Pegasus closed the door to his house and flipped on the light. Looking around before slipping on his house shoes. He sighed softly before walking over the the couch and turning on the T.V. A chill ran down his back and he looked around suspisously. "Pegasus, your being Paranoid...nothing is going to happen." He told himself and then closed his eyes.

Elsewhere Bakura chuckled running his fingers of the window of his kittens hospital room. "Soon, I'll have you as my own. Pretty kitten."


	25. Proposed agreement

Danielle twisted in her sleep and Bakura suddenly become painfully aware of something. The girl knew he was there and it terrified her. He smirked and opened the window which he had been watching her from. Stepping into the room the girl shuddered terrified. He stood at the side of her bed, staring at her for a moment, before placing his hands on both her wrists and lifting himself up to straddle the girl. This Resulted in a series of violent shudders and some struggling from the girl, who obviously though the sensations she was feeling were part of a nightmare. He smirked and leaned down softly yet venomously "Hello my pretty little Kitten it's time to wake up.." Green eye's snapped open and her covered her mouth to stop her from screaming, with his lips.

Danielle struggled her green eyes wide as that brown eyed monster took advantage of her, he bit her lip, making it bleed almost furiously, this of course was to his enjoyment as he simply licked the sticky red fluid from her lips and rose smirking. "You...You...You-LEAVE ME ALONE!" She spat, literally in his face as she finished and her let loose one of her wrists, although quickly taking both of them into one hand and the free hand hit her face. "BITCH!" He howled as his hand moved from her stunned face to his own whipping her little display of affection from it. "HOW DARE YOU SPIT AT ME!" He froze, and then, his bangs curtained his eyes and at that moment Danielle felt true fear. He laughed, a truly demonic laugh. "It seems, that in the time I have left you alone, that you've forgotten who runs this little show." He looked up at her Brown eyes filled with Malice, "Me!" He growled "And if you defy me I'll kill you." He smirked his hand encircled her neck. "Understand?" She nodded terrified. "That's a good Kitten." He finished, and stoked her face almost lovingly, before pressing his lips to hers again, this lasted for several minutes and her chest was rising and falling furiously when the demon finally decided to release his hold on her mouth. "Now then..." He hand returned to her cheek which he continued to Caress softly as he spoke "Kitten, Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot for our little meeting...You are mine," He remarked leaning in closer to her face "Every inch of you, your body, your soul, and if you defy me I can very well end this miserable life of yours...." The girl looked absolutely terrified, and it arroused him to every extend possible and he knew the girl was terrified when this manifested itself around her right thigh. "I can have you whenever I want, However...There are certain people who stand in the way of this...Your new "friends" and family, and that annoying little Former Light of mine...But...Heh, I have something I want you to do Kitten."

The Girl nodded knowing that if she didn't agree she would be dead, or worse. "I think it's so much easier to have you if a certain someone is out of the way...I'll leave you family alone on one condition," He started placing light kissing on her neck and collar bone, and against her will, her body leaned up into the touch of the mans lip and she moaned softly. He stopped for a moment at the edge of her hospital gown. "I get to keep you." He spoke softly almost affectionately. "And you kill that worthless Hikari of mine." Her eyes widened. "Well Kitten do you agree, in exchange for the safety of the ones you love." He sneered. "Perhaps I can show you just what I can do should you have any doubts over wether my threat will be carried out love?" He smirked and she struggled. "That's what I thought. You need an example...Let's see who shall I hurt first?" Danielle stuggled and Bakura let her go, climbing off. "Don't be suprised if someone precsious is dead in a few days. Danielle struggled but her fear left her parlyzed and she couldn't move. By the time she could, the man was already gone, and she could do nothing except wait...wait for him to come back...and for somoene to die.


End file.
